In Mediam Noctem
by sweet-peroxide
Summary: Semua orang tahu bahwa ia adalah perwira Angkatan Laut Inggris yang bertangan besi dan berhati dingin. Tapi tidak ada yang pernah tahu bahwa ia hanyalah seorang laki-laki yang tidak mengerti bagaimana cara memperlihatkan perasaannya. SLASH. AU. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**In Mediam Noctem**

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter belong to our favorite author J.K. Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsburry Books, Scholastic Books, and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
**Warning: **SLASH, AU, Merman!Noble!Harry, Marine!Tom, etc.  
**Part**: 1/4

**... ...**

Mata gelapnya menyapu sekitar. Tubuh tingginya berdiri tegap di tengah-tengah dek walau saat ini kapalnya tengah dihantam oleh debur gelombang lautan. Ia tidak bergerak dari tempatnya kala menyaksikan hiruk-pikuk di sekitarnya. Ia adalah Tom Marvolo Riddle. Seorang perwira tinggi di Angkatan Laut Inggris dan kapten dari sebuah kapal patroli. Hal seperti ini tidak akan membuatnya gentar. Bahkan, ada yang lebih buruk yang pernah dihadapinya dari sebuah kapal bajak laut seperti saat ini. Bak sebuah tiang tinggi yang tertanam di atas tanah, tubuhnya tidak bergeming menatap puluhan moncong meriam yang terarah kepadanya; bersiap untuk ditembaknya hanya dengan sebuah aba-aba.

Teriakan, seruan, dan bahkan makian terdengar di sekelilingnya ketika lawannya mulai menembakkan bola-bola meriam ke arah kapalnya. Tom sungguh membenci saat dirinya berurusan dengan para perompak atau bajak laut yang berkeliaran di sekitar lautan milik Kerajaan Inggris; mencoba mengais harta dari para pemilik kapal barang.

Salah satu anak buahnya berteriak di antara bunyi dentum meriam. Asap tipis berwarna putih kini mulai muncul dari arah buritan kapal dan dengan perlahan pasti akan semakin menggelap. Tapi Tom tahu anak buahnya bisa mengatasi semua itu. Ia merasakan kapalnya sedikit bergoyang setelah mencoba menghindari salah satu bola meriam yang kembali menyerang mereka. Dengan sigap tangannya meraih salah satu tali layar, mencengkeramnya erat. Ekspresi wajahnya pasif menatap kapal bajak laut dengan bendera hitam berhias gambar tengkorak di depannya.

Satu teriakan lantang dan tegas sudah cukup bagi anak buahnya untuk tahu bahwa ini adalah saat mereka berbalik menyerang. Suara dentum meriam kembali terdengar di antara cipratan air laut di mana bola-bola hitam dan berat itu menghantam tanpa belas kasihan; mengoyak lambung kapal atau bagian kapal lainnya. Tubuh-tubuh mulai berjatuhan ke dalam air ketika mencoba menghindari atau terkena peluru dari senapan yang ditembakkan. Darah terciprat di udara ketika anak buahnya mencoba melawan beberapa bajak laut yang ingin menaiki kapalnya. Udara berat yang mengandung sisa bubuk mesiu membuat beberapa anak buahnya memejamkan mata. Perih, pengap, dan lelah, itulah yang mereka rasakan.

Tidak ada yang mau repot-repot menghitung berapa lama semuanya berlangsung. Mungkin beberapa jam, ia tidak tahu. Tom juga tidak begitu peduli berapa banyak bola meriam yang sudah dihabiskan atau berapa butir peluru yang sudah dipakai. Semua itu tidak ada artinya ketika kemenangan berada di tangan. Bahkan bagi seorang Tom Riddle, beberapa anak buahnya yang tewas karena pertempuran berlangsung adalah resiko yang tidak bisa dihindari.

Sudut bibirnya sedikit terangkat membentuk senyum puas melihat para bajak laut dipaksa berlutut di dek kapalnya sendiri dengan tubuh terikat di tiang utama kapal. Ia tidak merasakan takut sedikit pun menyadari tatapan tajam yang dilayangkan pimpinan bajak laut itu kepadanya.

Mereka mungkin tidak tahu, tapi perasaan itu sebanding. Para bajak laut tersebut tidak tahu berapa banyak masalah yang mereka buat dengan membajak kapal-kapal dagang milik Kerajaan Inggris dan membuatnya bekerja sangat keras untuk menyelesaikan masalah itu.

"KAPTEN! Anda harus melihat ini, sir!"

Seruan salah satu anak buahnya tidak langsung membuat Tom mengalihkan perhatian dari pimpinan bajak laut di hadapannya sehingga ia bisa melihat jelas bagaimana tubuh besar itu menegang dan tidak henti-hentinya menatap ke arah pintu kayu di mana anak buahnya baru saja muncul.

Ia segera tahu ada sesuatu terlebih setelah mendengar desakan dari suara anak buahnya. Para prajurit Angkatan Laut dengan tanpa perintah segera menyingkir untuk memberinya jalan. Ia memilih untuk tidak peduli ketika mendengar anak buah kapal yang berbisik di sekelilingnya. Beberapa dari mereka terlihat terkejut dan menggumamkan ketidakpercayaan.

"Ini sulit dipercaya, sir," kata anak buahnya sekali lagi setelah ia tiba di sebuah ruangan yang terlihat mewah dengan tempat duduk berbeludru dan peralatan dari emas serta perak. Ia segera tahu bahwa ruangan itu ruangan milik kapten kapal. Sangat biasa seperti yang ia lihat di kapal-kapal bajak laut lainnya.

Tapi yang tidak biasa adalah sesuatu yang berada di sudut ruangan. Ia tidak pernah menemukan seorang bajak laut menyimpan sebuah kotak kaca besar penuh berisi air di dalam ruangan. Tidak apalagi setelah menyadari ada sesuatu yang berkilauan tertimpa cahaya dari lampu minyak bergerak di dalam kotak kaca itu.

Dengan perlahan Tom bergerak mendekati kotak kaca tersebut. Tangan kanannya yang tidak menggenggam pedang berhasil menyentuh permukaan kaca sebelum dengan cepat menariknya kembali karena sekali lagi menemukan pergerakan di dalam kotak kaca di depannya.

"Apa itu sirip?"

"Ya, sir," anak buahnya menjawab dengan nada antusias. "Tapi bukan sembarang sirip, sir."

Keningnya kini berkerut. Rasa ingin tahu segera menyelimutinya hingga ia mendekatkan wajah ke arah permukaan kaca; berharap bisa melihat jelas apa yang dimaksudkan anak buahnya. Ia bisa mendengar suara napasnya yang tertahan saat sepasang mata gelapnya menangkap sesuatu yang menempel di balik permukaan kaca—sesuatu yang menyerupai sepasang telapak tangan manusia lengkap dengan jari-jarinya.

Tom Riddle tidak pernah memercayai mitos atau cerita dongeng yang beredar di dunia ini. Ia adalah laki-laki yang menganut paham realistis dan selalu menganggap semua itu hanyalah cerita karangan. Tapi setelah melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, ia dipaksa memercayai semua itu.

Bagaimana mungkin dirinya tidak akan mulai percaya jika tidak sedang melihat seorang pemuda dengan ekornya yang seperti sirip ikan tengah melayang di dalam sebuah kotak kaca?

Merasakan pemuda setengah duyung itu menatapnya dengan penuh minat membuatnya tanpa sadar kembali mendekat. Tom sekali lagi menempelkan tangan kanannya pada permukaan kaca dan segera mendapati duyung itu melakukan hal serupa. Dari balik kaca sepasang mata gelapnya masih mampu melihat senyum yang perlahan terkembang di wajah pemuda setengah duyung itu. Ia secara naluriah segera menarik pedangnya dan mengacungkan ujung tajam benda itu ketika duyung tersebut dengan tiba-tiba menarik tangan dan berenang ke atas sebelum muncul di atas permukaan air di dalam kotak kaca yang terbuka.

Sepasang mata menyerupai warna hutan balas menatapnya, setengah tersembunyi di antara helaian rambut hitam kelam yang basah. Kepala duyung itu tengah tertumpu pada tangan yang terlipat di atas pinggiran kaca dengan ekor yang tidak henti-hentinya bergerak. Sisa-sisa air yang menetes dari dada telanjang sosok tersebut berhasil membasahi lantai kayu berpelitur di samping kotak kaca. Selama beberapa saat ia hanya menatap sepasang mata hijau cemerlang itu sebelum mendengar anak buahnya memanggil.

"Sir—?"

Ia mengerjap beberapa kali dan segera mengalihkan perhatiannya dari pemuda itu, berdeham pelan, dan mulai beranjak menjauh dari kotak kaca tersebut. Ia mencoba tidak mengacuhkan bagaimana kedua matanya menangkap kekecewaan di wajah duyung tersebut.

"Bawa para bajak laut ke sel tahanan," katanya tanpa melihat anak buahnya. "Dan jangan lupa bawa duyung itu juga. Kita akan segera menuju Newfoundland."

**... ...**

Menangkap lalu membawa para bajak laut ke dalam sel tahanan adalah tugas yang harus dilakukannya sebagai seorang salah satu perwira di Angkatan Laut Kerajaan Inggris. Mungkin sudah tidak bisa dihitung dengan jari tangan lagi berapa banyak kapal bajak laut atau perompak yang sudah karam karena berhadapan dengan angkatan perangnya atau berapa banyak dari penjahat laut itu yang sudah menerima hukuman. Tom Riddle tidak pernah bermain-main dengan setiap bajak laut yang ditemuinya. Jika sekali saja ia melakukan hal itu, para bajak laut akan dengan cepat berkembang biak bagai lalat di tempat sampah.

Hampir semua pasukan di kolonial Inggris mengenal siapa dirinya. Ia terkenal sebagai seorang perwira bertangan dingin yang tidak segan-segan membunuh semua musuh yang berhadapan dengannya. Tom tidak perlu berpikir dua kali untuk menunggu apakah ia harus membunuh atau tidak. Tidak ada yang terkejut jika Tom pada akhirnya bisa menempati kedudukannya sekarang dalam waktu yang singkat. Ia adalah laki-laki pintar—dan bahkan bisa dikatakan jenius—di antara semua angkatannya.

Belum lagi hubungan baik yang dimilikinya dengan perwira yang mempunyai posisi tinggi membuatnya dengan mudah mendapatkan promosi jabatan. Tentu saja semua promosi yang diperolehnya tidak hanya omong-kosong. Ia mampu membuktikan bahwa Tom Riddle bukanlah parasit seperti para bangsawan di sekitarnya. Ratu Inggris pun pernah memberikan medali kehormatan untuknya karena berhasil menyerang pertahanan laut milik Kerajaan Skotlandia; memaksa mereka berpikir untuk bergabung menjadi Persemakmuran Inggris.

Semilir angin laut dan suara keramaian dari pelabuhan memaksanya untuk kembali kepada sekitarnya. Ia baru saja selesai berurusan dengan beberapa petugas yang menangani masalah bajak laut di wilayah jajahan Inggris. Hanya tinggal menunggu anak buahnya mengabarkan bahwa bongkar muatan selesai, maka ia akan kembali berlayar. Jika cepat, maka ia akan kembali berlayar dalam satu atau dua hari. Jika tidak, mungkin ia terpaksa harus tinggal di sekitar pelabuhan selama satu minggu.

Mungkin akan lebih baik jika ia kembali ke rumahnya? Bukankah atasannya mengatakan ia boleh mengambil liburan atas kerja kerasnya beberapa pekan terakhir?

Tom tidak langsung menyetujui pendapat itu. Ia tidak begitu suka harus kembali ke Rumah Riddle yang sepi dan hanya ditemani oleh Frank si tukang kebun. Ia justru akan lebih memilih untuk tinggal di kapalnya sendiri daripada ke rumah itu. Kapal perang miliknya bahkan bisa dikatakan sudah seperti rumahnya sendiri dibandingkan Rumah Riddle.

Setelah menganggukkan kepala kepada beberapa anak buah yang tengah membersihkan lantai kapal, Tom berjalan menuju ruangan kapten, menyampirkan seragam Angkatan Lautnya ke sandaran kursi, dan mencoba tidak mengacuhkan pandangan dari sepasang mata hijau cemerlang milik pemuda setengah ikan yang berenang di dalam kotak kaca di sudut ruangan. Tom beruntung kamar kapten di kapalnya cukup besar karena jika tidak, ia akan mengalami kesulitan bergerak.

"... Aku terkejut sampai sekarang kau tidak memamerkanku di depan kerumunan orang."

Tom sempat tersentak sedikit mendengar pemuda setengah ikan itu berbicara namun dengan cepat menghilangkan ekspresi tersebut dari wajahnya. Sepasang mata gelapnya tertuju kepada pemuda yang saat ini kembali menyembulkan kepalanya di atas permukaan air; menatapnya dengan penuh minat.

"Aku tidak tahu jika _mermaid_ bisa berbicara bahasa manusia," ujarnya.

"Sejujurnya sebutan yang tepat untukku adalah _merman_, sir. _Mermaid_ adalah sebutan untuk putri duyung, kupikir."

Mendengar pemilik mata hijau cemerlang itu menjawab membuat Tom menaikkan alisnya. Ia tidak pernah tahu jika ada makhluk bukan manusia mempunyai cara bicara yang sopan seperti itu.

"Dan... _well_, tidak semua _merepeople_ mengerti bahasa manusia, kurasa," _merman_ itu kembali berbicara, terdengar seperti menyerupai gumaman pelan. "Err—bisakah aku meminta sesuatu darimu, sir?"

Tom kini mengangkat salah satu alisnya kembali. Sejujurnya ia tidak terlalu mengerti apa yang dikatakan pemuda setengah ikan di hadapannya. Tapi pada akhirnya, ia menganggukkan kepala dan mengisyaratkan _merman_ itu untuk berbicara.

"Bisakah kau melepaskanku ke laut? Aku perlu—"

"—tidak," Tom langsung memotong. Suaranya terdengar tegas seperti tidak ada tempat untuk membantah. Dilihatnya pupil _merman_ itu melebar sebelum membuka mulut hendak berbicara. Namun Tom lebih dahulu melanjutkan. "Kau sudah cukup beruntung aku membawamu keluar dari kapal bajak laut dan tidak langsung membunuhmu. Kau akan tetap di sini walau apapun alasannya karena aku berniat untuk menghadiahkanmu kepada Ratu Inggris."

"Kau... kau tidak bisa—aku perlu—"

Suara _merman_ itu seperti tercekat sebelum kembali menyelam ke dalam air. Dari balik permukaan dinding kaca, sepasang mata hijau cemerlang itu masih menatapnya seperti berusaha merubah keputusannya. Tapi seorang Tom Riddle akan tetap bertahan pada pendapatnya sendiri. Ia memilih tidak memedulikan pandangan yang dilayangkan _merman_ itu kepadanya dan memutuskan untuk mengerjakan berkas-berkas pelayaran selanjutnya.

Selama empat hari Tom kembali mendengar _merman_ itu meminta hal yang sama namun selama empat hari pula ia menemukan dirinya mengatakan jawaban yang sama. Tidak ada alasan baginya untuk menuruti kata-kata sang _merman_. Ia sudah mengabarkan kepada petugas di istana Ratu Inggris bahwa dirinya akan berkunjung sembari membawa hadiah lalu bagaimana mungkin ia mengabulkan permintaan _merman_ itu? Tidak ada jaminan manusia setengah ikan tersebut tidak akan melarikan diri, bukan?

"Aku perlu berenang di dalam air laut. Tidakkah kau dengar?"

Tom tidak tahu tapi entah mengapa suara _merman_ itu kini terdengar frustrasi. Ia meletakkan pena bulunya di atas meja dan memutar kursi kayunya sehingga bisa menatap _merman_ yang tengah menyandarkan tubuh pada sudut dinding kaca. Beberapa kali ia akan menemukan sosok tersebut mengerling ke arah jendela seperti tengah menatap sesuatu di luar sana.

"Aku tidak bisa melakukan hal itu," katanya dengan nada datar. "Berhentilah meminta karena aku—"

"—aku tidak akan melarikan diri. Kau bisa memegang kata-kataku."

Ia tentu saja tidak langsung memercayai kata-kata pemuda setengah manusia setengah ikan di depannya. Berjalan mendekati sosok itu, Tom meraih dagu _merman_ tersebut dengan tangan kanannya dan mendekatkan wajah mereka. Sepasang mata hijau itu melebar sembari berusaha menarik wajah menjauh dengan menekan pinggiran dinding kaca.

"Aku tidak akan percaya dengan apa yang kauucapkan, _merman_," desisnya pelan. "Lagi pula mengapa aku harus percaya pada makhluk sepertimu? Kau itu bukan manusia."

Tom menyadari bagaimana mata _merman_ itu berkilat aneh sebelum berubah menjadi sedikit menggelap. Dengan perlahan ia melepaskan dagu sosok tersebut dan beranjak menuju pintu setelah menyadari ada yang memanggilnya dari luar. Ia tidak terkejut mendapati salah satu anak buahnya mengatakan perbekalan sudah selesai diangkut dan besok mereka akan siap untuk kembali berlayar. Tom menganggukkan kepala hendak memeriksa namun sempat mencuri pandang ke arah _merman_ tersebut dan kembali menemukan sosok itu tengah menatap ke luar jendela.

Mengikuti ke arah mana pandangan itu tertuju, keningnya sedikit berkerut menatap bulan yang hampir bersinar penuh di kaki langit—tampak lebih besar dari biasanya.

Beberapa jam kemudian, Tom menemukan dirinya terbangun dari tidurnya yang nyaman setelah mendengar suara napas terengah-engah. Perlu beberapa saat baginya untuk melihat di antara kegelapan sebelum mencoba menghidupnya lampu minyak di atas mejanya dan mencari dari mana suara mengganggu itu berasal. Kedua matanya melebar ketika matanya menangkap keberadaan sosok _merman_ yang bersandar pada dinding kaca. Kepala _merman_ itu tampak terkulai dengan kedua mata terpejam erat. Sepintas Tom seperti melihat gurat kesakitan di wajah pemuda setengah ikan tersebut.

Tom dengan segera meletakkan lampu minyaknya di sudut ruangan dan bergegas mendekati _merman_ tersebut; memukul pelan pipi pemuda setengah manusia di hadapannya. _Merman_ itu sempat meringis sebelum membuka setengah matanya. Napasnya yang berat membuat Tom tidak bisa mendengar jelas apa yang dikatakan _merman_ tersebut tapi setidaknya ia bisa menangkap beberapa kata yang diucapkan kepadanya.

Apa _merman_ itu akan mati? Tom tidak tahu. Ia hanya berharap hal itu tidak terjadi.

Pada akhirnya, bertaruh bahwa apa yang dibisikkan _merman_ itu bukankah sebuah kebohongan, Tom merengkuh tubuh itu dan mengeluarkannya dari dalam kotak kaca. Ia membiarkan pula bajunya basah atau bagaimana _merman_ itu melingkarkan kedua lengannya. Tidak sulit baginya untuk menurunkan sekoci hingga dasar perahu tersebut berhasil menyentuh permukaan air laut. Sembari mencoba tidak membiarkan sirip _merman_ itu membentur pinggiran sekoci, ia menurunkan tubuh _merman_ tersebut ke dalam air; membiarkan air laut seperti menarik tubuh itu ke dalam dasar lautan.

Tom sempat berpikir bahwa apa yang dilakukannya percuma ketika sepasang mata gelapnya menangkap sesuatu yang berkilau di dalam kegelapan lautan; melesat cepat menjauhi sekoci miliknya sebelum kembali beberapa saat kemudian. Ia hanya diam menatap bagaimana kepala _merman_ itu dengan perlahan muncul di atas permukaan laut, bergerak seirama dengan gelombang air.

Tidak ada deru napas cepat atau wajah yang pucat dari _merman_ itu. Tom juga tidak menemukan kernyit kesakitan di wajah kecokelatan tersebut. Malah sebaliknya, _merman_ itu terlihat seperti manusia biasa—dengan mengabaikan ekor yang bergerak di bawah permukaan air—dibandingkan dengan beberapa saat lalu. Ia bahkan bisa melihat senyum tipis yang saat ini tersungging di wajah _merman_ tersebut.

"Terima kasih," _merman_ itu berkata setelah berenang mendekat ke arah sekoci. "Terima kasih sudah menyelamatkanku."

Tidak tahu harus memberikan reaksi seperti apa, Tom memilih untuk tidak bergeming di tempatnya. Kedua tangannya mencengkeram pinggiran sekoci dengan begitu erat. Tidak ada... tidak ada seorang pun yang pernah mengucapkan kata itu sebelumnya.

"Itu sudah tugasku," kata Tom pada akhirnya dan dengan cepat mengalihkan perhatian dari sang _merman_. "Lagi pula tidak akan ada artinya jika kau sampai mati sebelum aku membawamu ke hadapan Yang Mulia Ratu."

Sekali lagi ia melihat kilat aneh di sepasang mata hijau cemerlang itu tapi memilih untuk tidak memedulikan hal tersebut.

"Kau masih berkeras untuk memamerkanku kepada Ratu, huh?"

Tom sungguh ingin tertawa mendengar pertanyaan retorikal yang ditujukan kepadanya. Namun mendapati _merman_ di hadapannya seperti tengah menunggu, ia memilih menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Tentu saja," katanya. "Tidak ada yang pernah melihat duyung sebelum ini. Kau bisa menjadi hadiah istimewa untuk sang Ratu."

"Lalu kau sendiri? Apa yang pada akhirnya kau dapat setelah menyerahkanku untuk dijadikan peliharaan bagi Ratu Inggris? Emas? Promosi? Atau salah satu wilayah jajahan Inggris? Sejujurnya tanpa membawaku ke hadapan Ratu pun aku bisa memberikan semua itu padamu, Kapten."

Tom menaikkan sebelah alis namun tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun.

"Aku bisa memberikan semua yang kauinginkan," kata _merman_ itu lagi. Ia menyadari jika saat ini pemuda setengah ikan di hadapannya mencondongkan tubuh hingga menempel pada sisi sekoci. Air laut yang menempel pada tubuh _merman_ itu seperti bersinar tertimpa cahaya bulan. "Semuanya akan kuberikan jika kau bisa membawaku ke Wales."

Kedua pupilnya sempat melebar di tengah bayang-bayang gelap kapal perangnya. Bagi siapapun, tawaran merman itu terdengar sangat menggiurkan, tapi tidak baginya.

"Aku tidak menerima permintaan atau penawaran dari siapapun," kata Tom. Kedua tangannya tersilang di dada. "Terlebih jika tawaran itu datang dari makhluk sepertimu. Sekarang berhenti berbicara dan naik ke dalam sekoci. Kau terlihat baik-baik saja di mataku sekarang."

Tom sudah bersiap untuk menaikkan kembali sekocinya namun melihat _merman_ itu tidak bergeming dari dalam laut membuat mencengkeram erat lengan sosok tersebut dan memaksanya untuk naik. Ia tidak memedulikan desis protes dari pemilik mata hijau cemerlang itu atau bagaimana ekor _merman_ tersebut menggelepar liar di dalam sekoci. Tidak. Tom tidak peduli anggapan apapun yang mungkin tengah dipikirkan sosok itu terhadap dirinya.

Ia hanya melakukan apa yang sudah seharusnya.

**... ...**

Perjalanan dari Newfoundland menuju Inggris Raya setidaknya perlu ditempuh sekitar dua sampai tiga bulan tergantung dari cuaca lautan dan kecepatan angin. Tidak pernah ada yang bisa memprediksi bagaimana cuaca di lautan termasuk dirinya sendiri. Langit yang awalnya cerah bisa tiba-tiba saja menggelap dengan badai hebat yang tanpa belas kasihan menghantam kapal yang lewat. Tidak jarang ada kapal-kapal yang pada akhirnya tenggelam karena dihantam badai besar.

"... Akan ada badai yang datang. Kau harus bersiap-siap, Kapten."

Itu adalah kalimat yang diucapkan sang _merman_ kepadanya pagi tadi. Ia yang ketika itu tengah mendiskusikan jalur pelayaran bersama salah satu awak kapalnya segera menghentikan pekerjaannya dan menatap ke arah sang _merman_. Pemuda setengah ikan itu tampak sedang menatap langit dari jendela yang terbuka sebelum mengalihkan perhatian kepada dirinya, menatapnya tanpa berkedip dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

Awalnya Tom tidak terlalu memercayai pemuda setengah ikan itu mengingat tidak ada tanda-tanda akan datangnya badai. Langit terlihat cerah tanpa awan. Angin laut berhembus lembut hingga membuat siapapun akan mengantuk. Beberapa burung-burung laut pun bahkan beterbangan di atas kapalnya mencari sisa-sisa makanan. Namun tidak sampai dua jam kemudian, setelah mendengar teriakan panik dari salah satu anak buah kapal, kedua mata gelapnya melebar melihat awan gelap yang bergulung-gulung disertai dengan kilatan petir menghadang di depan sana.

Ia sudah sering menghadapi badai dalam setiap pelayaran yang dilakukannya. Hanya saja tidak ada badai seperti yang dihadapinya saat ini. Suara petir menggelegar mampu membuat telinga siapapun menjadi tuli. Belum lagi tetes-tetes air hujan dan angin kencang yang dibawa badai membuat beberapa anak buahnya panik karena tidak mampu mengamankan layar. Ombak besar yang menghantam semua sisi badan kapal membuatnya memikirkan hal yang paling buruk. Bukan satu dua kali kapal miliknya oleng seperti ingin berguling ke samping.

Tom menyapukan pandangan ke sekitarnya. Telapak tangannya menghalangi kedua mata agar tidak terkena tetesan air hujan. Air laut kini sudah mencapai dek kapal, dibawa oleh ombak besar yang menghantam. Terdengar teriakan di mana-mana menyerukan untuk mempertahankan posisi layar. Ini adalah badai terbesar yang pernah dijumpai Tom dibandingkan badai-badai lain namun bukan berarti _Knight_ _of_ _Walpurgis_—kapal miliknya—tidak akan mampu bertahan.

Tapi sekali lagi ia harus mengakui bahwa dirinya salah. Sebuah gelombang besar setinggi beberapa ratus kaki muncul tiba-tiba dari kejauhan dan semakin lama semakin bertambah besar oleh dorongan angin laut. Tom merasakan jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat melihat gelombang yang datang dengan cepat disertai suara gemuruh menakutkan. Beberapa anak buahnya bahkan terlihat mulai melepaskan tali layar dan mendekat ke ujung kapal. Wajah mereka tampak pucat.

Dan semuanya berlangsung dengan sangat cepat. Tom bahkan tidak menyadari tubuhnya terhempas jauh hingga menghantam dinding kayu ruangannya sendiri atau bagaimana gelombang itu menerjang kapalnya. Ia hanya tahu dorongan gelombang membuatnya terhempas cukup jauh. Tom merasakan perutnya mencelos menatap bagian depan kapal yang sudah terlebih dahulu terkena gelombang kini hancur hingga yang bisa ia lihat hanyalah puing-puing kayu. Ia bahkan tidak bisa melakukan apapun sebelum gelombang lanjutan yang datang membuatnya terdorong ke dalam laut.

Sepasang mata gelapnya hanya bisa melihat ribuan buih-buih dan gelembung yang tercipta di bawah permukaan air laut. Ia berusaha keras untuk tetap menahan napas agar air laut tidak sampai masuk dan membakar paru-parunya. Namun ia adalah seorang manusia. Manusia tidak mempunyai alat pernapasan seperti ikan pada umumnya. Cepat atau lambat paru-parunya akan berteriak memintanya untuk menghirup udara jika tidak segera muncul di permukaan.

Walau hal itu adalah pemikiran pertama yang melintas di kepalanya, tapi mengapa kedua kakinya tidak bisa bergerak? Mengapa tubuhnya tidak segera naik ke permukaan? Tom melihat ke bawah di tengah sisa-sisa kapal miliknya yang hancur karena gelombang dengan cepat tenggelam menuju dasar laut. Kedua matanya melebar melihat seutas tali dari sisa layar tengah melilit kedua kakinya. Tubuhnya berusaha keras untuk melepaskan diri. Namun pada akhirnya, lilitan tali itu justru semakin mengerat sehingga membuat tubuhnya tertarik bersama sisa tiang utama layar dengan tarikan kuat.

Kedua tangannya kini bergerak berusaha menggapai sesuatu yang dapat membantunya untuk naik ke permukaan. Tapi setiap benda yang berhasil digapai ikut tertarik oleh tiang utama kapal. Ia menggeram frustrasi, menghentakkan kaki dan tangannya untuk mencoba berenang melawan tarikan. Kedua matanya beberapa kali terpejam karena perihnya air laut. Paru-parunya pun sudah mulai melayangkan protes hingga membuatnya terpaksa mengeluarkan sisa-sisa udara di dalam tubuhnya.

Tapi seorang Tom Riddle tidak akan dengan mudah menyerah. Ia tidak mau menyia-nyiakan nyawanya di tempat ini. Memang benar ia adalah seorang marinir tapi bukan berarti dirinya ingin mati di tengah laut bersama kapal perangnya. Lalu apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Tidak ada yang bisa menolongnya. Para anak buahnya pun bahkan mungkin tidak sadar dengan keadaannya sekarang. Mereka terlalu sibuk berusaha menyelamatkan diri mereka sendiri.

Dan saat itulah, di saat paru-parunya sudah berteriak karena air garam yang mulai masuk, di saat harapan mulai meninggalkan dirinya dan kegelapan perlahan menyambut dengan tangan terbuka, sebuah tarikan pada lengannya menuntut Tom untuk memfokuskan seluruh inderanya. Tubuhnya ditarik dengan kuat sehingga hanya dalam beberapa kedipan mata ia mulai menyadari bahwa dirinya tengah bergerak menuju permukaan. Tom tidak pernah merasa bahwa udara adalah hal yang penting sebelum memasuki paru-parunya yang terasa terbakar. Pandangannya masih mengabur namun ia tetap mampu melihat lautan di sekelilingnya.

Ia tengah terombang-ambing di tengah lautan. Seorang diri dan hanya ditemani beberapa sisa-sisa lambung kapal yang masih terapung di atas air. Walau lelah, ia mencoba menggerakkan tangannya untuk meraih sebuah balok kayu berukuran besar; memeluknya erat dengan kedua tangan. Otaknya masih belum bisa memproses apa yang baru saja terjadi. Namun ketika kedua mata gelapnya menangkap sesuatu menyembul dari dalam air dan menatapnya dengan kedua mata hijaunya yang familiar, Tom tidak sadar dirinya mendesah lega.

"Hei, Kapten," _merman_ itu berkata sembari berenang mendekatinya. Senyum lelah perlahan muncul di wajah itu. "Kusarankan sebaiknya mencari pulau terdekat sebelum kau kehilangan kesadaran."

Untuk pertama kalinya, Tom tidak berniat membantah kata-kata pemuda setengah ikan di hadapannya.

**TBC**

Jadi setelah membuat werewolf!Harry di SoS, saya membuat merman!Harry kali ini. Mau bagaimana lagi, godaan creature!Harry agaknya sulit lepas dari kepala saya. Terima kasih sudah membaca dan meluangkan waktu untuk memberikan kritik/saran/review kepada saya ;]


	2. Chapter 2

I would like to say thank you to **Akane** **Fukuyama**, **Zayn** **key**, **sherry** **dark** **jewel**, **Aoi** **rin**, **Sei**, **Guest**, **989seohye**, **MyLullaby's**, and **rest** for reviewing. Semua pertanyaan yang diberikan akan dijawab seiring waktu. Maaf memakan waktu lama untuk update. Bukan hanya karena kesibukan di RL, tapi juga dikarenakan saya harus bedrest selama beberapa hari akibat kondisi tubuh menurun D:

**In Mediam Noctem**

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter belong to our favorite author J.K. Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsburry Books, Scholastic Books, and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
**Warning: **SLASH, AU, Merman!Noble!Harry, Marine!Tom, etc.  
**Part**: 2/4

**... ...**

Butiran pasir yang tergerus ombak pantai menggores pipi kanannya tanpa henti. Air laut yang terasa asin menyapu bibir dan hidungnya berhasil membuatnya tersadar. Ia mencoba bangkit berdiri namun baik tubuh, tangan, dan kakinya seketika mengerang protes. Tidak ingin meminum air laut dari hidungnya, ia memaksakan tubuhnya untuk berguling sehingga saat ini ia berbaring dengan punggungnya. Kedua kelopak matanya mengerjap beberapa kali; mencoba untuk membersihkan butiran-butiran pasir halus yang masih menempel di wajah dan kelopak matanya..

Ia tidak langsung menyadari di mana dirinya berada saat ini. Otaknya seperti menolak untuk memproses segala sesuatu yang ada. Ia sempat menggeram pelan merasakan betapa sakitnya seluruh tubuhnya saat ini atau bagaimana seluruh sendi tubuhnya mengerang protes ketika mencoba untuk digeraknya.

Perlu beberapa waktu baginya untuk membiasakan tubuhnya. Tidak ingin berlama-lama membiarkan tubuhnya terhempas deburan lembut ombak pantai membuatkan memaksakan diri untuk duduk. Kembali menggeram ketika kepalanya yang tiba-tiba sakit seperti baru saja dihantam oleh benda keras. Ia bahkan harus meremas rambutnya; berharap dengan itu dapat mengurangi sedikit rasa sakit yang dirasakannya.

Tom memaksakan diri untuk mengedarkan sepasang mata gelapnya ke sekeliling. Ia mulai menyadari bahwa dirinya tidak sedang berada di pantai—setidaknya bukan pantai pada umumnya. Ia memang berada di pinggir laut yang dikelilingi oleh tebing tinggi dan curam. Batu karang di sekelilingnya terlihat tajam seperti mengancam akan melukai siapa saja yang berani menyentuhnya. Bunyi debur ombak terdengar lebih keras dan saling bersahutan ketika menghantam tebing-tebing batu karang di sekelilingnya; membuat butiran-butiran air asing itu menerpa wajah. Tom sedikit menggigil terutama karena pakaian yang melekat di tubuhnya basah dan lengket.

Berniat untuk tidak mengacuhkan rasa sakit dan lelah yang dirasakannya sekarang, Tom mencoba berdiri dengan menumpukan tangannya pada dinding tebing yang tidak terlihat tajam. Ia menyeret kakinya meninggalkan pantai ke sebuah ceruk besar tepat di bawah tebing yang menjorok ke tengah laut. Helaan napas lega meluncur mulus dari bibirnya setelah kembali mendudukkan diri di atas permukaan pasir pantai yang kasar. Pedang miliknya yang sebelumnya tidak sadar masih tersimpan di tempatnya diletakkan tepat di sampingnya. Tom tidak sadar betapa lelahnya ia saat ini.

Tom tidak merasa takut atau cemas setelah tahu bahwa dirinya tengah terdampar di tempat asing tanpa membawa persediaan apapun. Menjadi seorang marinir membuatnya tahu bagaimana cara bertahan hidup di tempat asing seperti sekarang. Ia mungkin harus mengelilingi tempat ini terlebih dahulu dan melihat keadaan sebelum memutuskan apa yang harus dilakukannya.

Tapi untuk saat ini mungkin ada baiknya jika ia mencoba mengumpulkan tenaganya dulu. Tom tidak yakin jika dirinya mampu untuk berjalan jauh terlebih setelah mengingat bagaimana dirinya tidak mampu berjalan dengan baik dari tepi pantai menuju tempatnya sekarang. Ya. Mungkin itu adalah keputusan yang tepat untuk saat ini.

Tom tidak menyadari dirinya sempat tertidur dan tidak sadar dengan keadaan sekelilingnya sebelum merasakan sensasi dingin yang menerpa wajahnya. Ia mengernyit dan secara naluriah segera meraih pedang miliknya dan mengacungkan ujung tajam benda itu ke depan. Kedua mata gelapnya tampak bersiaga. Setiap gerak tubuh yang diperlihatkannya saat ini menunjukkan bahwa dirinya siap menghadapi serangan dari arah manapun.

Namun pada akhirnya, perwira tinggi Angkata Laut Inggris itu dipaksa untuk menurunkan pedangnya setelah mendengar tawa tertahan tidak jauh darinya. Kedua matanya sempat melebar menyaksikan sosok _merman_ yang tidak dilihatnya selama beberapa saat lalu tengah kini tertawa pelan. Sepasang mata hijau cemerlang pemuda setengah ikan itu terlihat seperti berkilat aneh di bawah matahari yang bersinar terik. Tom mencoba menahan dirinya untuk tidak memutar kedua mata dan hanya mendecak, menyarungkan kembali senjatanya sebelum berjalan mendekati _merman_ tersebut.

"... Aku tidak melihat ada yang lucu," Tom berujar dengan rahang yang mengeras. Ia memerhatikan setiap ekspresi yang diperlihatkan _merman_ itu setiap waktunya. Dengan cepat tawa dari pemuda setengah ikan tersebut mereda lalu digantikan dengan raut serius.

"Yeah," merman itu memulai. "Memang tidak ada yang lucu. Hanya saja, err, melihatmu langsung bersiap seperti ingin membunuh membuatkan tidak bisa menahan tawa. Uh, _sorry_."

_Merman_ itu dengan cepat menundukkan kepala; menyembunyikan kedua mata di balik helaian rambut hitam yang terjuntai karena basah. Tom menatap pemuda itu selama beberapa saat. Tidak ada dorongan apapun baginya untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Pada akhirnya, ia membalikkan tubuh dan berjalan menjauhi bibir pantai sembari berusaha mengabaikan perasaan jika _merman_ itu kini tengah menatap punggungnya.

Menyadari bahwa sekarang tubuhnya tidak lagi menjerit protes karena letih dan lelah, Tom memutuskan ada baiknya ia mencoba melihat keadaan pulau tempatnya terdampar. Ia mungkin juga harus mulai memikirkan mencari hewan buruan dan kayu bakar mengingat kalau sebentar lagi malam akan datang. Ceruk di bawah tebing sudah cukup baginya sebagai tempat bermalam. Air yang menetes dari sela-sela bebatuan di tempat itu dapat digunakannya untuk menghilangkan dahaga. Ia hanya perlu membuat api unggun untuk mengusir binatang apapun yang mungkin muncul malam ini.

Sayang baginya, setelah beberapa jam lebih berjalan menyusuri hutan, Tom hanya bisa menemukan beberapa ranting kering. Tidak ada satu pun hewan yang terlihat sepanjang hari itu. Tom tidak bisa mencegah geraman yang kembali dilontarkannya ketika kembali dari dalam hutan dengan beberapa kayu bakar di pangkuannya. Sungguh, ini adalah hari terburuk yang pernah ia alami sepanjang hidupnya.

Tapi seorang Tom Marvolo Riddle tidak akan menghabiskan waktunya hanya dengan menggerutu tanpa melakukan apapun untuk keluar dari keadaan ini. Setelah menemukan jalan kembali menuju tempatnya terdampar—walau hal tersebut tidak sulit untuk dilakukan—Tom memutuskan untuk membuat api unggun. Namun ketika menyusuri pantai, ia tidak bisa mencegah raut terkejut terlintas di wajahnya saat menemukan beberapa ekor ikan segar terdampar di tepi pantai; masih menggelepar seperti mencoba kembali ke dalam air.

Tom terdiam beberapa saat dan hanya menatap tiga ekor ikan besar itu sebelum memutar kepalanya ke arah laut. Ia berani bersumpah bahwa kedua matanya sempat menangkap siluet sesuatu mirip ekor yang tampak berkilauan muncul di permukaan air sebelum menghilang begitu saja di tengah kegelapan malam.

**... ...**

Tom tidak melihat _merman_ itu selama beberapa hari selanjutnya namun ia tahu bahwa pemuda setengah ikan tersebut masih berada di sekitar tempat itu mengingat bagaimana ia kembali menemukan beberapa ekor ikan yang terdampar di tempat yang sama setiap harinya. Tentu saja Tom tidak melihat semua perlakukan itu sebagai sebuah perbuatan yang baik. Malah sebaliknya, ia melihat perbuatan tersebut sebagai penghinaan terhadap dirinya. Dengan geram ia memilih untuk melemparkan ikan-ikan tersebut kembali ke dalam laut. Ia tidak butuh belas kasihan dari orang lain terlebih jika itu berasal dari makhluk setengah manusia setengah ikan. Ia bisa bertahan hidup dengan caranya sendiri.

Dan saat hari ketujuh tiba, Tom tidak melihat keberadaan ikan-ikan itu di tempat yang sama. Ia justru melihat keberadaan _merman_ tersebut yang muncul dari dalam air dengan kedua tangan disilangkan di dada. Wajah _merman_ itu terlihat kesal dan Tom berani bertaruh bahwa jika saja tidak berada di dalam air, pemuda setengah ikan tersebut pasti akan melakukan sesuatu kepadanya.

"Mengapa kau membuang makanan pemberianku, Kapten?" _merman_ itu bertanya, masih dengan kedua tangan disilangkan, ketika dirinya tengah memanggang beberapa ekor ikan—hasil tangkapannya sendiri—di atas bara api di dekat bibir pantai. "Apa kau tidak—"

"—aku tidak membutuhkan belas kasihan darimu, _Merman_," potongnya dengan penekanan di akhir kalimat. Sepasang mata gelapnya menatap lekat ke arah makan malamnya tanpa memedulikan sosok _merman_ tersebut.

"Itu bukan belas kasihan," _merman_ itu berkata lagi. "Aku hanya ingin membantu, kau tahu."

Tapi tidak tahukah pemuda setengah ikan itu bahwa dirinya tidak memerlukan bantuan dari siapapun? Ia bukanlah tipe laki-laki yang bergantung kepada orang lain apalagi merasa berhutang budi terhadap orang yang tidak tahu apapun tentang dirinya.

Tom menyantap makan malamnya dalam diam dan sepenuhnya mencoba tidak mengacuhkan keberadaan _merman_ yang saat ini menyandarkan punggung pada permukaan batu karang. Namun tatapan dari sepasang mata hijau serta suara deham pelan yang berasal dari sang merman memaksanya untuk tidak mengabaikan sosok tersebut. Sepasang mata gelapnya melirik sekilas; mendapati _merman_ itu tengah menyeret ekornya menuju permukaan pantai yang berpasir kasar. Ia mengamati dari tempatnya namun tidak mengatakan apapun saat menyadari _merman_ itu kini mendudukkan diri tidak jauh darinya dengan ekor yang masih berada di dalam air.

Tom sudah pernah melihat secara langsung ekor sang merman sebelumnya. Ia bahkan sudah pernah menyentuh ekor itu ketika membawa pemuda setengah ikan tersebut ke dalam air sebelum kapalnya karam dihantam badai sehingga membuatnya menyadari ada yang berbeda dari ekor tersebut. Tidak ada kilau seperti permata di permukaan ekor itu ketika terkena cahaya. Sepasang matanya pun menyadari jika ukuran ekor itu terlihat lebih kecil—seperti menyusut—dibandingkan terakhir kali ia melihatnya.

Dan itu membuat rasa ingin tahu di dalam dirinya meningkat tanpa sebab.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan ekormu?"

Tom tidak sempat mencegah bibirnya terbuka dan melayangkan pertanyaan itu kepada sang merman. Dilihatnya bahu sosok tersebut menegang dengan raut terkejut muncul di wajah kecokelatan itu. Sepasang mata hijau itu menatapnya tanpa berkedip seolah-olah ada sesuatu yang baru saja muncul di wajahnya.

"_Well_, mungkin karena semakin mendekati bulan mati?"

Kata-kata dari sang _merman_ terdengar lebih mirip seperti pertanyaan namun tidak membuat Tom tidak mengikuti gerakan sosok tersebut menatap langit yang terbentang luas di atas kepalanya. Langit saat ini terlihat hitam pekat tanpa bintang atau bulan. Saat masih belajar menjadi seorang marinir, Tom sudah mempelajari bagaimana cara mengetahui posisinya hanya dengan melihat bintang dan ia tahu bahwa sekarang ini ia berada di sebuah pulau tidak berpenghuni tidak begitu dari Newfoundland. Masih ada harapan bahwa salah satu kapal patroli Angkatan Laut Inggris akan melewati tempat ini.

Tapi kapan hal itu akan terjadi? Sampai kapan ia akan terdampar di tempat ini?

"Apa yang kaupikirkan, Kapten?"

Ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali dan memfokuskan kembali perhatiannya kepada sang _merman_. Sosok tersebut kini tengah menatapnya dengan sorot mata penuh rasa ingin tahu sehingga membuatnya tidak sadar mengerutkan kening. Tom tidak suka melihat tatapan seperti itu ditujukan untuknya. Ia sudah terbiasa mendapati orang-orang menatapnya dengan segan dan penuh rasa hormat—bukannya seperti yang ia lihat saat ini.

Tapi entah kenapa, Tom tidak merasa keberatan dengan hal itu. Mungkinkah terdampar di tempat asing seperti ini membuatnya mulai kehilangan akal sehatnya? Ia tidak ingin memikirkan hal itu. Ia sungguh tidak berharap dirinya akan berakhir menjadi gila di tengah kesendiriannya di pulau tidak berpenghuni seperti sekarang.

"Tidak bisakah kau menutup mulutmu?" Tom bertanya sembali melayangkan tatapan dari sepasang mata gelapnya ke arah sosok tersebut. "Kau mungkin bisa melakukan sesuatu yang berguna daripada hanya mengajukan pertanyaan tidak jelas kepadaku. Mungkin membantuku keluar dari pulau ini misalnya."

Saat itu ia seperti melihat sepasang mata hijau sang merman berkilat aneh. Tapi menganggap bahwa apa yang dilihatnya mungkin berasal dari pantulan nyala api unggun membuat Tom memilih mengubur pemikiran itu jauh di dalam dirinya.

"Bagaimana jika kita membuat kesepakatan, Kapten?"

Tom Riddle sudah banyak mendengar dari pelaut-pelaut dengan pikirannya yang terganggu sejak menjadi seorang marinir. Ia pernah mendengar bahwa ada beberapa makhluk laut yang memikat para pelaut yang berlayar lalu tersesat di tempat-tempat terlarang dan membuat mereka melakukan sesuatu demi keluar dari kesulitan mereka. Ia selalu berpikir apa yang mereka ceritakan hanyalah sebuah bualan semata setelah berminggu-minggu terombang-ambing di tengah laut. Tapi sekali lagi Tom dipaksa berpikir untuk memercayai semua cerita-cerita tersebut.

"Sebuah kesepakatan?" Tom membeo dengan salah satu alis terangkat. "Apa yang kautawarkan, Merman? Menghisap jiwaku dan membuatku gila sebagai harga dari kesepakatan itu?"

Ia sedikit dibuat terkejut ketika mendengar merman tersebut tertawa dengan kedua mata yang sekali lagi berkilat aneh di balik bayang-bayang nyala api unggun.

"Sungguh, Kapten? Aku tidak tahu jika kau adalah tipe orang yang dengan mudah memercayai cerita yang kaudengar. Tidak. Tidak. Aku tidak bisa menghisap jiwa seseorang, kau tahu. Tapi jika kau bertemu _Siren_, mungkin ceritanya akan berbeda," _merman_ itu berkata. Nada suaranya terdengar lebih menyerupai bisikan ketika mengatakan kalimat terakhir.

"Aku akan membantumu keluar dari pulau ini," sosok tersebut kembali berbicara. "Namun sebagai imbalannya, aku ingin kau membawaku ke Wales."

"Kau tahu aku tidak—"

"—tidakkah kau ingin keluar dari tempat ini, Kapten? Ini satu-satunya pilihan yang kau punya sekarang."

Tentu saja ia ingin segera keluar dari pulau ini. Jawaban dari pertanyaan tersebut sudahlah sangat pasti. Hanya saja, apa ia akan melakukan semua itu? Keputusannya untuk membawa _merman_ tersebut ke hadapan Ratu Inggris sudah mutlak. Ia tidak bisa tidak melakukan hal itu. Tapi bukankah semua itu tidak akan bisa dilakukan jika dirinya tidak keluar dari tempat ini? Setelah hampir dua minggu terdampar di pulau ini membuat Tom mulai berpikir jika tidak akan ada kapal yang akan melintas. Dan mengingat ia sudah pernah mengelilingi seluruh bibir pantai, tidak terlihat satu pun pulau terdekat sejauh mata memandang. Di sekeliling pulau hanya dikelilingi tebing-tebing dari batu karang berujung tajam. Ia juga sudah melihat ribuan karang-karang tajam yang berada di bawah permukaan air laut. Kapal biasa tidak akan berani melintasi dinding batu karang itu.

"Mengapa kau begitu ingin pergi ke Wales?" Tom bertanya; mengabaikan pertanyaan dari sang merman.

Sepasang mata hijau itu menatapnya cukup lama sebelum _merman_ itu berkata, "Karena aku punya keluarga di sana. Mereka menungguku untuk kembali."

Keluarga adalah kata asing dalam benak seorang Tom Marvolo Riddle. Ia tidak pernah merasakan kebahagiaan seperti yang dideskripsikan banyak orang terhadap sebuah keluarga. Saat masih di akademi pun ia hanya bisa menatap dalam diam dan tanpa ekspresi ketika calon perwira-perwira lain di akademi mendapatkan kabar dari kerabat mereka. Tidak sekalipun Tom menemukan pembawa pesan memberikan sepucuk surat kepadanya.

Dan sebagai seorang perwira tinggi di Angkatan Laut Inggris, ia mempunyai tugas mengabarkan keluarga anak buahnya yang meninggal ketika bertugas. Pada saat itu Tom tidak melakukan apapun selain mengabarkan berita duka tersebut dan berdiri tidak bergeming menyaksikan orang-orang menangis di sekelilingnya. Tom tidak mau merepotkan dirinya mengatakan sesuatu yang ia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya. Pada akhirnya, ia hanya akan menganggukkan kepala, mengatakan bahwa anak buahnya adalah prajurit yang akan dihormati karena pengorbanannya, dan pergi tanpa melihat ke belakang.

Tom tidak punya anggota keluarga lain di kampung halamannya. Mengabaikan keberadaan Frank si Tukang Kebun, tidak ada seorang pun yang akan menyambutnya kembali ke Rumah Riddle. Tidak akan ada pula yang akan menangis jika pembawa pesan datang mengabarkan kematiannya.

"Kapten—?"

Menyadari bahwa ia telah membiarkan pikirannya terbang ke berbagai arah, Tom segera membuang pemikiran itu sejauh mungkin. Pemuda setengah ikan tersebut saat ini menatapnya dengan bingung. Ia bahkan tidak tahu sejak kapan _merman_ itu bergerak hingga kini tidak ada satu bagian tubuhnya yang berada di dalam air. Sepasang matanya sempat melebar sebelum tanpa sadar menghunuskan pedang miliknya dan berhasil melukai tangan _merman_ itu yang terulur ke arahnya.

Tom tidak merasa kasihan atau bersalah menyadari bahwa _merman_ itu dengan cepat beringsut menjauh; memegangi tangan kanan yang terluka dan mengeluarkan darah segar berwarna merah pekat. Ia memang terkejut namun tidak langsung membuatnya melakukan sesuatu. Sorot terluka terlihat samar di kedua mata hijau cemerlang itu sebelum sosok tersebut berbalik menjauh dan menghilang dengan cepat seperti tengah tertelan air laut.

Suara desir angin laut yang mendorong riak air ke tepi daratan adalah satu-satunya suara yang didengarnya malam itu.

**... ...**

Tubuhnya terasa terbakar dari dalam—seperti magma yang menggelegak di dalam perut bumi. Pandangannya berkunang-kunang. Dunia seperti berputar sehingga ia yakin sebentar lagi dirinya akan memuntahkan semua sarapannya. Ia bahkan harus bersandar pada batang pohon besar untuk mencegah dirinya tidak terjerembab. Jatuh di atas kubangan lumpur dan daun-daun yang membusuk bukanlah sesuatu yang baik.

Ia mulai menyesali keputusannya tidak mengindahkah luka terbuka di lengan kanannya yang sekarang ini berdenyut sakit dan membiru. Mungkin ada baiknya sebelum ini ia menangani luka itu dan bukannya memaksakan diri masuk ke tengah hutan untuk mencari batang kayu besar yang akan dijadikannya sebagai sebuah rakit.

Tapi semua itu sudah terlambat, bukan? Tidak ada gunanya menyesali semua keputusannya. Apa yang terpenting saat ini adalah bagaimana cara dirinya bisa kembali ke tepi pantai lalu mengobati luka di lengannya sebelum kesadarannya menghilang sepenuhnya.

Tom mengutuk setelah merasakan kedua kakinya bergetar hebat seperti melayangkan protes karena tidak mampu lagi menopang berat tubuhnya. Ia ingin terus mencoba berjalan untuk keluar dari dalam hutan, namun sepertinya keadaan tidak memihak padanya. Sekelilingnya kembali berputar dengan cepat. Tangannya yang tergelincir karena batang pohon yang lincin akibat lumut dan air hujan membuat tubuhnya terdorong dengan cepat ke depan.

Satu-satunya yang ia ingat sebelum kesadarannya menghilang adalah dua lengan yang memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat agar tidak terjatuh ke dalam kubangan lumpur basah serta hembusan panas di telinganya.

Tapi siapa pemilik lengan itu? Siapa yang tengah memanggil namanya barusan? Bukankah hanya ada dirinya seorang yang berada di pulau itu?

Tom mengetahui jawaban tersebut ketika membuka kedua matanya dengan paksa. Sepasang mata gelapnya mengenali langit-langit rendah dari batu karang yang dilihatnya sekarang. Tubuhnya tengah terbaring di atas pasir pantai beralaskan dedaunan hutan. Di luar sana hutan deras disertai angin kencang menerpa dinding tebing karang dengan tanpa ampun, namun tidak membuatnya tidak menyadari suara pergerakan tidak jauh darinya.

Secara refleks ia mencoba meraih pedang miliknya. Hanya saja benda itu tidak berada di tempat biasanya tapi tengah disandarkan pada dinding di dekat api unggun di mana ada seseorang yang tengah berkutat memanggang beberapa ekor ikan.

Tom merasa bahwa ia sedang bermimpi. Setidaknya itulah yang bisa diproses oleh kepalanya setelah menyadari bahwa ia mengenali sosok tersebut. Tapi saat ini kedua matanya tidak menemukan keberadaan seorang pemuda setengah ikan seperti dalam ingatannya namun seorang pemuda biasa yang hanya mengenakan sebuah celana pendek usang dan bertelanjang dada. Ya. Tom pasti sedang bermimpi. Seekor _merman_ tidak akan secara tiba-tiba saja menjadi manusia, bukan?

"Kapten?"

Keningnya kini berkerut menyadari bahwa suara itu terdengar masih sama di telinganya. Apakah ia sedang berhalusinasi?

"Kau oke, Kapten? Kau sepertinya terkena racun dari salah satu tumbuhan di hutan dan aku sudah mencoba untuk mengobatinya."

Pemuda bermata hijau itu kini berjalan mendekatinya. Sepasang kaki yang beradu dengan pasir pantai mengeluarkan suara pelan. Tom tidak melayangkan protes ketika sosok tersebut memaksanya berdiri sebelum meminumkan air yang ditampung di dalam daun ke bibirnya. Ia mendesah lega ketika tidak ada lagi sensasi terbakar di dalam tubuhnya. Kedua matanya mengerjap beberapa kali. Ia sempat terdiam saat pandangannya jatuh ke sepasang mata hijau yang memperlihatkan sorot penuh kecemasan sebelum sosok itu berkutat dengan luka di lengannya.

"Di mana ekormu?" adalah pertanyaan yang langsung ditanyakan Tom begitu ia merasakan bahwa dirinya sudah cukup kuat untuk berbicara. Ada banyak sekali pertanyaan yang masih berputar di kepalanya namun ia merasa pertanyaan itu adalah yang paling tepat sekarang. Ia melihat ekspresi terkejut di wajah pemuda di sampingnya sebelum sosok tersebut beringsut menjauh.

Tapi kali ini ia tidak membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Mengabaikan rasa sakit di tubuhnya, Tom mencengkeram lengan pemuda setengah ikan tersebut. Sosok itu tidak dengan mudah segera mengalah. Ia sempat menggeram merasakan bagaimana merman itu meronta ingin melepaskan diri. Namun akhirnya, lelah untuk mencoba menghindar, _merman_ di hadapannya berhenti meronta sehingga ia melepaskan cengkeraman tangannya.

"Apa kau ingat jika aku pernah mengatakan mempunyai keluarga di Wales?" Tom tidak menjawab namun hal itu sudah cukup bagi _merman_ di hadapannya untuk menarik kesimpulan. "_Well_, bisa dikatakan aku bukan sepenuhnya seorang _merman_."

Pemuda setengah ikan itu perlahan menundukkan kepala.

"Dulunya aku adalah seorang manusia, sepertimu. Aku punya keluarga di Wales. Hidup bersama kedua orang tua dan seorang ayah baptis," kata _merman_ itu dengan suara mirip bisikan. "Aku hidup seperti anak laki-laki kebanyakan. Tapi kau tahu, hidup tidak selamanya indah. Aku dikutuk untuk menjadi seorang _merman_. Sungguh, Takdir sepertinya sangat membenciku."

"Kutukan itu tidak ada."

_Merman_ di sampingnya tertawa getir. "Kutukan itu memang ada, Kapten. Tapi banyak orang memilih tidak memercayai semua itu. Hanya karena seorang _mermaid_ menyukaimu namun kau tidak bisa membalas perasaan itu, dia mengutumu menjadi sepertinya agar kalian bisa bersama. Apakah kau tidak akan memercayai hal itu?"

Tom menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Ceritamu terdengar seperti sebuah dongeng di mana kau adalah seorang 'putri' yang menderita dan mermaid itu adalah penyihir yang jahat," sindirnya.

"Aku bukan putri atau bahkan seorang perawan dalam kesulitan, Kapten," ujar sang _merman_ di tengah tawa yang tiba-tiba pecah. "Tapi Ginny bukanlah _mermaid_ yang jahat. Err, dia hanya... _well_, katakan saja punya obsesi yang berlebih terhadapku karena sebelumnya aku sempat menyelamatkannya dari jaring seorang nelayan. Dia... erm, melihatku seperti seorang pahlawan. Yeah. Pahlawan."

Tom memilih diam dan mendengarkan apa yang ingin dikatakan _merman_ itu.

"Kedua orang tuaku melakukan banyak cara agar Ginny mengembalikanku seperti semula. Tapi Ginny adalah _mermaid_ yang keras kepala. Dia tidak ingin mencabut kutukan sampai aku bersedia untuk bersamanya hingga akhirnya, kedua orang tuaku memilih lebih baik aku tetap berada di rumah kami dibandingkan di tengah laut bersama Ginny."

Merman itu terdiam sejenak sebelum kembali berbicara. "Dua tahun aku hidup di dalam kolam yang dibuat ayahku. Tapi kau tahu, Ginny adalah _mermaid_ yang keras kepala. Dia memodifikasi kutukanku. Setiap bulan purnama tiba, tubuhku akan melemah dan satu-satunya cara agar aku tidak mati adalah dengan membiarkanku berenang di tengah laut. Setiap saat itu tiba, Ginny akan menungguku di laut lalu membujukku menerima tawarannya dengan imbalan pada saat bulan baru, aku akan bisa menggunakan kedua kakiku untuk bertemu dengan keluargaku.

"Aku menerimanya. Tentu saja. Godaan dari seorang _mermaid_ adalah sesuatu yang tidak bisa kaulawan. Kau akan merasakan dorongan kuat yang memaksamu pada akhirnya menerima apapun yang dikatakan mereka." _Merman_ itu kini meremas pelan kedua tangan yang saling terkait di atas pangkuan. "Aku juga tidak suka jika terus menerus melihat ekspresi sedih di wajah kedua orang tuaku dan Sirius. Namun sayangnya, semuanya tidak berjalan dengan baik. Suatu hari bajak laut menyerang kota dan menjarah semua isinya. Rumah kami pun tidak luput dari serbuan mereka. Kedua orang tuaku meninggal di tangan bajak laut dan setelah mereka menemukanku, mereka membawaku ke kapal; berpikir bahwa aku bisa dijadikan harta karun."

Tom pernah mendengar kabar mengenai bajak laut menyerang sebuah kota di pesisir pantai Wales. Hanya sedikit orang yang selamat dari kejadian itu terlebih setelah para bajak laut memutuskan membakar kota. Beberapa bangsawan di Wales pun meninggal karena perbuatan mereka. Banyak wanita—entah itu bangsawan dan rakyat biasa—dijadikan pemuas nafsu para bajak laut. Mereka disetubuhi lalu dibunuh dan mayatnya dilemparkan ke dalam laut. Sejak kejadian itu, banyak kerajaan di Inggris yang mulai menganggap bahwa bajak laut dan perompak perlu disingkirkan dari perairan Inggris.

"Selama tiga tahun aku dijadikan benda pajangan di dalam kamar kapten bajak laut," _merman_ itu berujar. Tom tidak luput menyadari nada kebencian di suara sosok tersebut. "Mereka menjadikanku seperti layaknya binatang di sirkus; memperlakukanku sebagai barang dagangan dan bahkan seorang budak. Dari tangan ke tangan aku berpindah kepemilikan hingga pada akhirnya kau membebaskanku dari mereka. Kau menyelamatkanku."

Kalimat terakhir itu terdengar seperti diberi penekanan apalagi setelah Tom sekali lagi menemukan sepasang mata hijau cemerlang itu menatapnya lekat. Ia tidak ingin tahu apa saja yang sudah dialami pemuda di hadapannya selama bersama bajak laut-bajak laut itu. Tom sudah pernah mendengar banyak hal buruk tentang mereka.

Merasa tidak nyaman dengan pandangan yang diberikan kepadanya membuat Tom mengernyit dan memalingkan wajah. Namun sepasang mata gelapnya justru jatuh ke arah tangan sang _merman_ di mana sebuah luka memanjang terlihat jelas bahkan dengan penerangan di tempat itu. Tanpa sadar, ia meraih tangan sang _merman_, menyapukan ibu jarinya pada permukaan kulit yang terluka, dan tidak melepaskannya walau _merman_ itu mencoba menariknya menjauh.

"Aku minta maaf karena sudah melukaimu."

Tom terlihat jelas terkejut menyadari apa yang sudah dikatakannya barusan. Kedua matanya melebar sempurna. Seorang Tom Riddle tidak pernah meminta maaf kepada seseorang yang memiliki derajat di bawahnya. Ketika ia meminta maaf kepada atasannya pun ia tidak pernah melakukan hal itu dengan sepenuh hatinya—lebih mirip seperti sebuah kewajiban. Menyadari apa yang sudah ia lakukan membuatnya dengan cepat melepaskan tangan sang _merman_ dan sekali lagi menuai raut bingung di wajah itu.

Namun ia memilih lebih menatap kedua tangannya sendiri. Ia membiarkan suara air hujan dan petir di luar sana menjadi suara yang terdengar di antara kesunyian itu. Tom tidak merasa lebih berterima kasih ketika mendengar _merman_ itu menarik napas panjang sebelum beranjak ke arah api unggun yang tanpa disadarinya hampir mati.

"Akan lebih baik jika kau beristirahat lagi, Kapten. Tubuhmu memerlukan semua itu jika ingin bertahan besok."

Tapi ia tidak langsung menuruti kata-kata sang _merman_. Tubuhnya memang terasa lelah, tapi kedua matanya selalu menolak untuk tertutup sehingga ia memilih untuk menatap nyala api unggun yang menjilat udara di sekitar. Selama beberapa lama merman itu memilih untuk diam dengan menyandarkan tubuh pada dinding. Dan ketika telinganya tidak lagi menangkap suara hujan dan angin di luar sana, merman itu beranjak dari tempatnya. Tom berpura-pura tertidur. Namun dari celah kelopak matanya, ia menyadari jika merman itu sempat berlutut di depannya selama beberapa saat sebelum berjalan tanpa suara meninggalkan tempat itu.

Tom berusaha untuk tidak memedulikan jika ada yang hilang ketika mengamati _merman_ itu berjalan menuju pinggir laut dan perlahan membiarkan tubuhnya terbenam sepenuhnya di dalam air.

Di ujung cakrawala, matahari dengan perlahan mulai muncul dan menerangi dunia dalam sinar hangat berwarna keemasan.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**In Mediam Noctem**

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter belong to our favorite author J.K. Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsburry Books, Scholastic Books, and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
**Warning: **SLASH, AU, Merman!Noble!Harry, Marine!Tom, etc.  
**Part**: 4/4

**... ...**

Tom Riddle melihat jika dirinya seperti orang bodoh dan tidak berguna dengan hanya duduk diam di tempat ini. Walau _merman_ itu mengatakan agar lebih baik menunggu di sini, ia tidak bisa menuruti begitu saja kata-kata tersebut. Tidak ada seorang pun—terlebih manusia setengah ikan—yang bisa memerintahkannya melakukan sesuatu. Selama ini dirinyalah yang memberikan perintah dan bukan sebaliknya.

Tidak mengindahkan dinginnya air laut yang mulai menyusup kembali dari ujung celananya, ia menurunkan tubuhnya hingga tenggelam setengahnya. Kepalanya sempat terdongak dan menatap lubang besar di atas kepalanya. Matahari tampak masih bersinar dan tidak ada pertanda akan ada hujan atau badai.

Mengalihkan perhatian kembali ke arah air laut di sekelilingnya, ia mulai menimbang apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang. Ia tahu bahwa dirinya tidak bisa terus menerus berada di tempat ini. Bagaimana jika para bajak laut itu menemukan persembunyiannya?

Ia tidak takut jika harus berhadapan dengan para bajak laut itu. Tidak. Mereka tidak lebih hanya sekumpulan tikus penjarah yang tidak mempunyai etika atau pengetahuan seperti dirinya. Para bajak laut itu tidak cukup untuk membuat seorang Tom Riddle ketakutan dan bersembunyi seperti seekor kucing. Ia juga tidak peduli bahwa bajak laut yang ditemuinya adalah Pelahap Maut sekalipun.

Ia perlu melakukan sesuatu walau apapun resiko yang menghadangnya nanti.

Ia menarik napas panjang, mengisi paru-parunya dengan udara, sebelum menyelam ke dalam air. Perlu beberapa detik bagi kedua matanya agar membiasakan dengan gelapnya air laut di sekitarnya. Kedua kakinya dihentakkan ke belakang dengan kekuatan penuh. Ia membiarkan dirinya berenang dibawa arus.

Waktu di dalam air terasa berjalan dengan sangat lambat. Tekanan air di sekitarnya membuat tubuhnya terasa berat. Berkali-kali ia seperti ditarik oleh sesuatu yang tidak terlihat menuju ke laut yang dalam. Namun berkali-kali pula ia tidak membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Lagi dan lagi, ia mendapati kedua kakinya menghentak agar terus berenang. Ia berusaha keras untuk menuju ke permukaan sebelum mengisi kembali paru-parunya dengan udara segar.

Tidak ada siapapun di sekitarnya. Ia menyadari ketika sepasang mata gelapnya teredar ke sekitar, dirinya terombang-ambing tidak jauh dari pesisir pantai. Ia tidak punya ide di bagian pulau mana dirinya berada sekarang atau apakah bajak laut itu masih berada di pulau atau tidak. Ia hanya tahu bahwa kedua kakinya harus tetap bergerak untuk mencapai daratan.

Ia tidak mau repot-repot menghitung berapa lama waktu yang dibutuhkannya untuk sampai ke daratan. Tubuhnya yang mengerang protes karena kehabisan tenaga membuatnya langsung berbaring di atas pasir pantai. Kelopak matanya terpejam untuk menghalangi sinar matahari yang menyengat. Sambil mencoba mengatur napas, ia berusaha memulihkan tenaga.

Tapi sepertinya nasib baik sedang tidak berada di pihaknya. Tenaganya bahkan belum pulih ketika telinganya menangkap suara di dekat semak-semak di belakangnya. Menoleh ke arah asal suara, ia menemukan dua bajak laut tengah mencoba keluar dari dalam hutan. Selama beberapa saat tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang menyadari keberadaannya. Kedua orang itu masih terlihat tengah memperdebatkan sesuatu.

Ia tahu, walau tenaganya belum pulih, setidaknya bisa menumbangkan dua bajak laut. Dalam diam, tangannya bergerak meraih pedang yang terselip di pinggangnya. Ia berguling dan mencoba menegakkan diri. Namun baru saja berniat memasang kuda-kuda, salah satu bajak laut menyadari keberadaannya.

Terdengar bajak laut itu berteriak sambil mengacungkan telunjuk ke arahnya. Seperti tanpa perintah, bajak laut itu berlari ke arahnya. Ia sudah bersiap akan serangan yang datang. Ia bahkan sudah mengacungkan ujung pedangnya ke arah dua orang itu.

Namun terlalu terfokus ke arah kedua lawannya, ia sama sekali tidak menyadari jika ada seseorang muncul dari dalam laut dan tanpa suara berjalan ke arahnya sebelum memukul kepalanya dengan gagang senapan.

Rasa sakit dengan cepat menyerang kepalanya. Pandangannya mengabur sehingga membuatnya bahkan tidak bisa melihat gerakan dua bajak laut di hadapannya. Ia membiarkan tubuhnya tersungkur dan terjatuh di atas pasir pantai yang kasar.

Kedua mata gelapnya hanya bisa melihat sepasang kaki telanjang yang berdiri tepat di depan wajahnya semuanya menjadi gelap.

**... ...**

Suara teriakan dan kelakar tawa yang samar-samar tertangkap oleh telinganya adalah hal pertama yang menyapa ketika kesadaran kembali menghampirinya. Ia memaksakan diri untuk membuka kelopak matanya yang terasa amat berat. Segera mengutuk di bawah desah napasnya saat cahaya di sekelilingnya membuat kedua matanya seperti terbakar. Rasa sakit di kepalanya juga tidak membantu sedikit pun. Ia mengernyit ketika kepalanya seperti ditekan oleh sesuatu yang keras.

Ia memilih menutup kembali kelopak matanya. Setiap detik yang terlewati membuat telinganya menajam untuk menangkap suara. Ia tidak lagi hanya mendengar suara teriakan atau tawa namun juga suara seseorang menyanyi dan benda-benda keras yang dipukul pada permukaan kayu.

Berapa lama ia tidak sadarkan diri?

Dan... apa orang-orang itu tidak pernah mengenal kata 'tenang' sebelumnya? Ia bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri.

Perlu waktu cukup lama baginya untuk kembali mencoba membuka mata. Kali ini ia bersyukur karena tidak lagi merasakan cahaya membakar kedua bola matanya. Ia mengerjap beberapa kali dan mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling.

Ia tidak lagi terbaring di atas permukaan pasir namun duduk dengan tubuh terikat di tiang utama sebuah kapal. Kepalanya yang terdongak ke atas membuatnya menyadari bahwa ia berada di kapal yang sama dengan kapal bajak laut yang dilihatnya sebelum ini. Ia kembali mengutuk dalam hati terlebih setelah tidak menemukan pedangnya di manapun.

Sungguh. Tidak bisakah ia berada di dalam situasi yang lebih buruk lagi dari ini?

"... _Well, well, well_," suara seseorang tidak jauh darinya membuatnya menatap sosok itu dengan sepasang mata gelapnya.

Sosok itu adalah seorang laki-laki bertubuh tinggi dengan rambut berantakan dan sebuah luka melintang terpatri di pipinya. Pakaian yang kotor dan seperti tidak diganti selama beberapa minggu melekat di tubuh itu. Ia juga tidak luput melihat sebuah topi berwarna merah dengan lambang bajak laut menutupi kepala laki-laki tersebut.

"Lihat siapa yang bangun dari tidur nyenyaknya. Sudah memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan kami, Kapten?"

Walau terkejut karena sosok itu seperti mengenalnya, ia tidak memperlihatkan ekspresi itu di wajahnya. Pandangannya mengeras menyadari absennya keramaian di sekitarnya. Anak buah kapal tampak tidak lagi ingin bersenang-senang dan justru mengamati penuh minat kapten kapal yang kini berdiri di depannya dan berlutut sehingga pandangan mereka sejajar.

"Aku sungguh tidak menduga bahwa diriku sangat beruntung ketika menyadari siapa yang baru saja menumpang di kapalku," sang Kapten berkata sembari memamerkan deretan giginya yang menguning. "Selamat datang di kapalku, Kapten Riddle. Kuharap pelayanan yang diberikan awak kapalku cukup memuaskan."

"Tapi aku sama sekali tidak berpikir demikian, Kapten," jawabnya dengan senyum mengejek tersungging di wajahnya. "Pelayananmu justru sangat buruk, kurasa. Apa kau punya _ale_? Kepalaku sangat sakit karena pukulan anak buahmu, kurasa."

Sang Kapten tertawa keras. Ia tidak bergeming ketika laki-laki di hadapannya meraih sebuah belati yang terselip di pinggang dan menghujamkan benda itu tepat di tiang kayu di sisi kanan kepalanya.

"Ini pelayanan terbaik yang bisa diberikan olehku, Kapten," sosok itu berkata, menekankan suaranya di kata terakhir. "Aku bisa saja langsung membunuhmu dan mengumpankan mayatmu pada ikan hiu. Tapi mengingat bahwa banyak orang yang mau melakukan itu, mengapa aku harus repot?"

Ia terdiam namun tidak membiarkan dirinya terintimidasi. Kedua matanya menatap sepasang mata kuning di hadapannya sambil berusaha memeriksa ikatan pada kedua tangan dan tubuhnya. Ia mencoba untuk tidak mengerang frustrasi menyadari bahwa sepertinya sulit untuk melarikan diri dari kapal ini.

"Siapa kau?" tanyanya beberapa menit kemudian, mengamati sang Kapten kembali tersenyum dan berdiri; melepaskan topinya lalu membungkuk.

"Fenrir Greyback siap melayanimu, Kapten," laki-laki itu berkata, mengejeknya sebelum kembali ke dek kapal. Greyback berdiri di belakang kemudi kapal namun tidak melepaskan pandangan terhadapnya. "Sebaiknya kau duduk manis di tempatmu selagi bisa, sir, karena perjalanan kita masih sangat panjang."

"Ke mana kau akan membawaku?"

Greyback tampak berpikir sejenak lalu berkata, "Tentu saja ke tempat di mana aku akan mendapatkan imbalan karena berhasil menangkapmu. Mungkin kau tidak tahu, tapi kepalamu berharga sangat tinggi, Kapten. Sekarang lebih baik kau diam sebelum aku menjahit mulutmu!"

Ia sesungguhnya tidak gentar atau ketakutan atas ancaman Greyback. Namun menyadari bahwa dirinya sedang dalam keadaan yang tidak baik untuk melawan, ia memilih diam; mengamati kembali sekelilingnya. Para awak kapal tampak kembali berpesta dan menikmati _rum_ serta makanan yang terhidang. Beberapa dari mereka bahkan bernyanyi dengan suara sumbang. Ia mencoba untuk tidak memutar kedua matanya melihat seorang bajak laut menari di atas meja.

Dua hari berlalu dengan cepat tanpa disadari. Ia sudah mulai bosan karena terikat di tiang utama kapal seperti seekor binatang. Greyback dengan tegas memerintahkan salah satu bajak laut memberikan makanan hanya satu kali sehari. Ia juga tidak diijinkan pergi tanpa tangan terikat dan dua orang yang mengawasi. Setiap malam, ia dibiarkan tertidur di luar dengan tubuh tetap terikat. Tidak ada selimut yang menghangatkan tubuhnya dari angin laut.

Pernah sekali, ketika ia tidak sengaja membuat Greyback marah atas kata-katanya, kapten kapal itu tidak segan untuk memukul wajahnya hingga terluka parah. Darah mengucur dari luka di keningnya. Bibirnya robek karena pukulan laki-laki itu. sampai saat ini pun ia masih bisa merasakan nyeri menyerang setiap kali berniat berbicara atau memutar kepalanya.

"... Katakan, Kapten Riddle." Greyback menghampirinya setelah tiga hari sejak dirinya tertangkap. Laki-laki itu berlutut di hadapannya, memainkan sebuah belati tajam dan mengacungkan benda itu tepat di pipinya. "Aku mendengar kabar bahwa kau berhasil merampas seekor duyung dari tangan Hasan Mustafa."

Ia tidak memberikan komentar apapun.

"Di mana _merman_ itu sekarang, hmm?"

Ia menaikkan salah satu alisnya, tidak lepas menatap sepasang mata kuning milik Greyback. "Apa urusanmu dengan _merman_ itu? Bagaimana kau tahu mengenai keberadaannya?" tanyannya dan tidak terkejut mendengar sang Kapten tertawa.

"Kami punya banyak mata-mata yang bahkan kau sendiri tidak akan menyangkanya, Kapten," Greyback menjawab. "Dan apa urusanku dengan _merman_ itu? Aku hanya ingin mengambil apa yang dulunya menjadi milikku."

Ia tidak sadar bagaimana dirinya mendesis atas kata-kata Greyback. Kedua tangannya yang terikat terkepal erat. Pandangannya menajam; kembali teringat dengan sosok pemuda setengah ikan yang sempat dilupakannya begitu saja.

Di mana _merman_ itu sekarang? Apa _merman_ itu—Harry—menyadari dirinya menghilang dan ditangkap bajak laut? Ia ingin berpikir demikian. Pemuda setengah ikan itu pasti dengan mudah menyadari absennya dirinya. Sudah tiga hari ia ditahan di tempat ini. Siapapun pasti akan sadar.

Dan mungkin saat ini _merman_ itu pasti sudah memutuskan meninggalkannya.

"Jadi kau adalah pimpinan Pelahap Maut, huh?" ia bertanya lagi sembari berusaha mengabaikan bagaimana dadanya terasa seperti terbakar ketika mengingat sosok itu. "Dia mengatakan kepadaku kalau kalianlah yang menangkapnya."

Anehnya, Greyback tidak langsung menjawab. Ada kilat ketakutan ketika sepasang mata kuning itu melebar. Greyback dengan cepat menegakkan tubuh dan mundur beberapa langkah. Tepat di saat bersamaan, seorang awak kapal mendekat, membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Greyback yang membuat laki-laki itu berjalan menuju kemudi kapal.

"Siapkan layar dan tambah kecepatan!" Greyback berteriak lantang. Kedua mata Greyback tertuju ke arahnya sebelum tersenyum aneh. "Kita akan segera merapat."

Tubuhnya menegang sesaat dan dengan segera mengalihkan perhatian ke arah langit biru di atas kepalanya. Kedua tangannya masih terkepal erat seperti tidak peduli bagaimana kuku jarinya terbenam pada telapak tangannya. Ia tidak mengacuhkan bagaimana beberapa bajak laut tampak antusias karena sebentar lagi akan mendekati daratan.

Lalu kemudian, dirinya akan—

Ia tidak bisa menyelesaikan kalimat tersebut ketika tiba-tiba saja kapal bajak laut itu seperti menghantam sesuatu. Ia meringis kala kepalanya menghantam tiang kayu. Di sekitarnya, para bajak laut tampak terkejut. Beberapa dari mereka sempat tersungkur karena dampak hantaman.

"Apa yang terjadi!?" Greyback berteriak kepada salah satu anak buahnya yang mengawasi di atas tiang utama sembari mencengkeram erat kemudi kapal ketika sekali lagi kapal menghantam sesuatu. "Apa itu!?"

"Tidak tahu, Kapten! Tapi sepertinya kita menabrak sesuatu!"

Sepasang mata gelapnya hanya bisa mengamati apa yang terjadi di atas kapal—bagaimana tiba-tiba saja kapal besar itu bergoyang ke kanan dan ke kiri sebelum kembali dihantam oleh sesuatu. Ia tidak tahu apa yang tengah terjadi. Dari apa yang diamati, kapal itu sepertinya tidak sedang menghantam batu karang. Ia pasti sudah mendengar salah satu bajak laut yang bertugas di lambung kapal mengabarkan hal tersebut.

Kapal kembali bergoyang dengan cukup keras. Bajak laut di sekitarnya berusaha berpegangan di beberapa bagian kapal; bertahan sampai guncangan selesai. Ia adalah satu-satunya orang yang berusaha tampak tenang di antara kepanikan di sekitarnya. Greyback pun bahkan tampak cemas atas apa yang terjadi dengan kapalnya.

"K—KRAKEN!"

Ia mendengar seorang bajak laut di sisi kanan kapal berteriak. Jari laki-laki itu tertuju pada bagian depan kapal. Seolah tengah berada di pemakaman, kesunyian menggantung di atmosfir. Seluruh pasang mata seperti tidak bisa melepaskan pandangan ke arah ujung sebuah tentakel raksasa yang perlahan bergerak mencengkeram sebuah patung _mermaid_ emas yang terpasang di ujung kapal; meremasnya hingga hancur.

Tentakel itu sangat besar—berkali-kali lipat dari tentakel yang biasa dilihatnya. Ia bahkan bisa melihat ribuan mulut-mulut penghisap di bagian bawah tentakel itu. Dan yang lebih mengerikan, tentakel itu tidak hanya satu. Dua tentakel berukuran tiga kali lebih besar dari tiang utama kapal mencuat dari permukaan laut.

Teriakan menggema di sekitarnya kala dua tentakel itu menghantam dek kapal. Ia memejamkan matanya menghindari serpihan-serpihan kayu berujung tajam yang berhamburan di udara. Tidak jauh darinya, Greyback segera meneriakkan perintah untuk melawan. Wajah laki-laki itu tampak ketakutan. Bunyi letusan senapan dan meriam terdengar—mengenai tentakel besar di sekitar mereka.

Tiga tentakel lain muncul dari dalam air, menyerang kapal bertubi-tubi. Ia tidak merasa kasihan ketika salah satu tentakel menghantam beberapa bajak laut sekaligus dan membuat tubuh mereka melayang di udara sebelum terjatuh ke laut.

Ia tidak pernah melihat _kraken_ sebelumnya dan hanya mendengar dari cerita-cerita para pelaut namun dirinya segera tahu bahwa serangan makhluk itu bisa berdampak buruk bagi kapal apapun. Hanya beberapa menit saja hampir semua bagian kapal rusak parah. Ia sempat mendengar salah satu awak mengatakan air sudah menggenangi lambung kapal. Banyak bajak laut yang terluka. Senapan dan meriam seolah tidak memberikan dampak apapun bagi makhluk itu.

Menyadari bahwa ia justru akan mati karena _kraken_ jika tidak segera berusaha melepaskan diri membuatnya mengalihkan perhatian ke sekitar. Para bajak laut di sekelilingnya seolah tidak lagi memedulikannya dan sibuk mencoba menyelamatkan diri mereka. Ia memanfaatkan hal itu terlebih setelah merasakan ikatan pada tubuhnya lebih longgar.

Cukup mudah baginya melepaskan ikatan tubuhnya. Diraihkan sebuah pedang milik salah satu bajak laut yang tidak sadarkan diri dan berlari ke sisi kanan kapal. Greyback tidak terlihat di manapun. Ia tidak berpikir dua kali untuk melompat ke laut ketika melihat tentakel-tentakel _kraken_ melilit badan kapal sebelum meremukkannya seperti meremas sebuah kertas. Sangat tidak bisa dipercaya bagaimana kapal besar itu hancur dengan begitu mudahnya karena satu serangan dari _kraken_.

Ia mencoba berenang dan berenang, memaksakan kedua kakinya bergerak untuk menjauh dari arus yang dibuat ketika _kraken_ menarik kapal itu ke dalam laut. Banyak bajak laut yang tidak bisa meloloskan diri. Saat menyadari hal itu, hanya ada dirinya dan enam bajak laut yang terombang-ambing di lautan dengan berpegangan pada sisa-sisa kapal yang karam.

Dan Greyback bukanlah satu satu dari mereka.

Ia menarik napas panjang dan mengeluarkannya dengan perlahan. Tubuhnya terasa lelah bukan hanya akibat apa yang baru saja terjadi. Greyback yang memberinya makan satu kali sehari membuatnya tidak mempunyai tenaga lebih. Cukup beruntung ketika berpikir bagaimana dirinya bisa meloloskan diri dari serangan _kraken_.

Ia bahkan mulai berpikir bahwa kesadarannya akan hilang lebih cepat dari yang diperkirakannya jika tidak terkejut merasakan sentuhan pada bahunya.

Secara naluriah ia menyiagakan tubuhnya. Hampir saja menghunuskan pedangnya kalau tidak menyadari sosok yang berenang di hadapannya. Sepasang mata _emerald_ itu menatapnya tanpa berkedip.

"Kapten—?"

Ia mengerjap. Kedua matanya melebar sesaat. Ia tidak menduga akan menemukan _merman_ itu ada di depannya—di hadapannya. Namun tubuhnya yang terasa lelah membuatnya tidak bisa memikirkan apapun. Ia juga mendadak menjadi tuli sehingga tidak bisa mendengar apapun yang dikatakan _merman_ itu.

Dan merasa kalah atas kondisi tubuhnya, sekali lagi ia tidak melawan ketika kesadaran meninggalkannya—membiarkan kepalanya tertumpu pada bahu sang _merman_ agar tidak tenggelam di dalam air.

**... ...**

Ia tidak tahu berapa lama dirinya tidak sadar. Ketika membuka matanya kembali, pandangannya segera tertuju pada langit-langit ruangan yang terbuat dari kayu. Ruangan yang tidak hentinya bergerak membuatnya berpikir bahwa ia tengah berada di sebuah kapal. Cukup lama ia menghabiskan waktunya dengan menatap langit-langit dan mendengarkan debur ombak serta segala jenis aktivitas di luar sana sampai mendengar suara pintu yang perlahan dibuka.

Untuk ke sekian kalinya ia dibuat terkejut ketika menemukan sosok Lucius Malfoy berdiri di samping tempat tidurnya. Seragam marinir melekat di tubuh laki-laki itu. Sepasang mata abu-abu Lucius tampak tidak memperlihatkan ekspresi apapun.

"_My_ _Lord_...," Lucius menyapa. Ia bersyukur laki-laki itu tidak berniat untuk membantunya duduk di atas tempat itu. Lucius tahu bahwa hal itu sama saja dengan menghinanya. "Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Buruk," katanya dengan suara parau sembari menerima segelas air yang disodorkan Lucius kepadanya. Mendesah pelan atas sensasi dingin yang meredakan rasa sakit di tenggorokannya. "Berapa lama aku tidak sadar?"

"Dua hari, sir. Dokter mengatakan jika kau terlalu kelelahan."

Ia menganggukkan kepala, mengalihkan perhatian ke sekeliling ruangan. Ruangan itu seperti ruangan kapten biasa. Sebuah bendera Inggris menempel pada salah satu dinding. Sebuah meja kayu ditempatkan di tengah-tengah ruangan beserta peta dan perlengkapan menulis. Ia memaksakan kakinya untuk melangkah menuju ke meja. Kedua matanya tidak lepas menatap peta yang terbentang di hadapannya.

"Bagaimana kau menemukanku, Lucius?" tanyanya, mengerling laki-laki berambut pirang itu dari sudut matanya

"Harus kuakui bukan aku yang menemukanmu, _my_ _Lord_." Lucius berjalan sebelum berdiri di sampingnya. "_Merman_ itu menemukan kapal ini ketika kami mencari di tempat kapalmu karam. Dia membawa kami ke pulau tempat di mana kau terdampar namun tidak menemukanmu. Kami tidak tahu apa yang dilakukannya karena ia hanya mengatakan jika kau ditangkap bajak laut. Dia membantu kami membebaskanmu dengan memancing _kraken_ ke kapal itu. Harus kuakui apa yang dilakukan merman itu cukup mengangumkan. Kau tidak sadarkan diri saat kami menemukanmu, sir."

Ia menatap kembali peta di atas meja.

"Kita berjarak dua hari dari Wales," kata Lucius lagi seperti mengetahui apa yang dipikirkannya. "_Merman_ itu menceritakan mengenai... _well_, kesepakatan kalian—bahwa kau akan membawanya ke sana. Apa itu yang akan kaulakukan, _my_ _Lord_? Kita bisa saja—"

"—kita akan tetap pergi ke Wales," ia menyela tanpa melihat Lucius. "Lalu di mana _merman_ itu sekarang?"

"Di ruang barang, sir."

Tanpa menunggu Lucius mengatakan sesuatu, ia melangkahkan kakinya ke luar dari ruangan kapten. Matahari yang bersinar terik di atas kepala membuatnya mengangkat lengan untuk menaungi kepalanya. Ia sempat mengedarkan pandanganya ke sekeliling. Kapal ini tidak jauh berbeda dengan kapal miliknya dulu. Walau demikian, ia tahu bahwa tetap saja kapal ini berbeda. Kapal ini bukanlah kapal pertamanya—_the Knight of Walpurgis_.

Hanya memandang sekilas ke arah anggota marinir yang memberikan hormat saat dirinya melintas, ia berjalan menuju ruangan barang. Tidak sulit untuk menemukan sosok itu. pemuda setengah ikan tersebut tengah berenang di dalam kotak kaca berukuran besar. Seorang petugas yang menjaga di dekat sang _merman_ segera menegakkan tubuh. Ia mengibaskan tangan; mengisyaratkan petugas itu untuk meninggalkannya.

"Kapten," sang _merman_ menyapa, menumpukan dagu pada kedua tangan yang terlipat di pinggir kotak kaca. Ekor bersisiknya bergerak pelan sambil sesekali mencipratkan air ke atas. "Kesehatanmu sudah pulih sekarang, kurasa."

Ia tidak langsung menjawab, membiarkan dirinya mematung di depan sosok setengah ikan itu sebelum mendekati kotak kaca. Dilihatnya sepasang mata hijau cemerlang di hadapannya sempat melebar.

"Dua hari lagi kita akan sampai di Wales," katanya.

Ia tidak luput melihat ekspresi senang di wajah itu. Senyum lebar tersungging di wajah sang _merman_ dan membuat dadanya seperti sesak oleh sesuatu yang tidak terlihat. Ya. Dua hari lagi mereka akan merapat ke daratan. Dua hari lagi _merman_ itu akan pergi.

Selamanya...

Ia mengernyit. Tidak sadar bagaimana tangannya kini bergerak memegangi bagian depan kemejanya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Segera mengalihkan pandangan begitu menyadari tatapan sang _merman_ tertuju padanya.

"Kau terlihat senang," ujarnya pelan, berusaha mengenyahkan apa yang dirasakannya.

_Merman_ itu kembali tersenyum. "Tentu saja. Apa kau tidak akan merasa senang jika pulang ke tanah kelahiranmu, Kapten?" Ia tidak menjawab. "Ini pertama kalinya aku kembali ke Wales setelah sekian lama."

"Aku mengerti."

Selama beberapa saat, ia membiarkan kesunyian melanda tempat itu. Entah mengapa, suaranya mendadak menghilang. Tidak ada kata-kata yang muncul untuk menghilangkan kesunyian di sekitarnya. Pada akhirnya, tidak ingin tampak bodoh dengan hanya berdiri, ia memilih membalikkan tubuh.

"Kapten..."

Dari balik bahu, sepasang mata gelapnya menatap sosok setengah ikan itu. Senyum di wajah sang _merman_ kini menghilang. Ia menyadari jika _merman_ itu seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"Aku..."—sang _merman_ terdiam sejenak sebelum menggelengkan kepala—"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih karena kau menepati kesepakatan kita."

_Merman_ itu kembali tersenyum namun ia bisa melihat senyum tersebut tidak mencapai mata. Ada sesuatu yang menahan sosok tersebut. Tapi ia tidak mengutarakan apa yang ada di pikirannya. Semua itu tidak ada hubungan dengan dirinya. Ia sudah melakukan apa yang seharusnya dilakukannya. Walau sangat ingin menghadiahkan _merman_ itu ke hadapan sang Ratu, ia menahan keinginan tersebut. Seorang Tom Riddle tidak akan menjilat ludahnya sendiri.

"Kau tidak perlu berterima kasih kepadaku," katanya. "Itu adalah hal yang seharusnya kulakukan. Kau menyelamatkanku. Setidaknya hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan untuk membalas semua itu."

Tidak memedulikan keterkejutan di wajah sang _merman_, ia membalikkan tubuh dan berjalan meninggalkan sosok tersebut. Ia tidak terkejut ketika sepasang mata gelapnya menemukan Lucius Malfoy berdiri di luar pintu—menunggunya.

Dua hari bukanlah waktu yang lama jika kau sedang berada di lautan. Ia bahkan tidak merasakan waktu berjalan dengan sangat cepat. Hanya dengan sekejap mata, salah satu anak buahnya yang bertugas di atas tiang utama meneriakkan bahwa daratan sudah terlihat. Ia membiarkan pandangannya menatap siluet daratan dari kejauhan.

Selama dua hari ia menghabiskan waktunya dengan mendengarkan apa yang terjadi selama dirinya terdampar di pulau. Lucius Malfoy memberikan seluruh informasi itu kepadanya. Beberapa kali ia mendapati dirinya duduk di ruangang kapten sembari membaca beberapa berkas. Sesekali pula ia akan turun ke ruang barang dan melihat keadaan sang _merman_. Mereka akan berbincang selama beberapa saat sebelum ia kembali meninggalkan sosok tersebut.

Dan setiap kali kembali dari tempat itu, dadanya terasa ditekan dengan kuat jika mengingat pemuda setengah ikan tersebut akan kembali ke tanah kelahirannya.

Kapalnya tidak merapat di pelabuhan terdekat. Merman itu menjelaskan bahwa akan lebih baik merapat di dekat teluk. Ia tidak memperdebatkan hal tersebut dan segera memerintahkan anak buahnya menurunkan jangkar di tempat yang ditentukan.

Sebuah sekoci segera diturunkan karena kapalnya tidak bisa mendekat lagi ke daratan. Ia sendirilah yang akan membawa _merman_ itu turun dari kapalnya dan mengatarkannya. Sepanjang perjalanan tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang mengucapkan sesuatu. _Merman_ itu berenang dalam diam sementara dirinya mengayuh sekoci.

Teluk itu tidaklah besar. Dikelilingi batu karang yang membentuk seperti _atol_. Laut biru dan bersih membentang di belakangnya, sementara di depannya, pantai berpasir putih seperti menyambut. Tapi sang merman itu tidak menuju ke sana melainkan ke sebuah gua di dekat batu karang.

"Kau hanya bisa mengantarku sampai di sini," sang merman berkata sambil sesekali mengerling ke sekitar. "Para _merpeople_ akan marah jika ada manusia yang mendekat."

Ia menganggukkan kepala, berniat untuk memutar sekocinya sebelum merasakan tangan pemuda setengah ikan itu menggenggam tepi sekoci. Ia terdiam menatap sosok di hadapannya.

Tidak ada kata yang terucap dari bibirnya. Tidak ada percakapan yang seperti cocok di saat seperti ini. Ia hanya diam menatap sepasang mata _emerald_ di hadapannya. Kedua tangannya mencengkeram erat dayung di kedua sisi sekoci.

_Ini adalah perpisahan_, suara di dalam kepalanya berkata. _Lakukan sesuatu_.

Tapi ia tidak menuruti kata-kata tersebut. Ia hanya diam, begitu juga dengan _merman_ itu. Atmosfir di sekitarnya terasa sangat berat hingga membuatnya tidak mampu bernapas dengan baik.

"Selamat tinggal, kurasa," _merman_ itu berbisik dan menundukkan kepala sehingga membuatnya tidak bisa melihat ekspresi di wajah tersebut. Ia merasakan jarinya berkedut seperti ingin menyentuh helaian rambut hitam yang basah itu. Tapi sekali lagi keinginan tersebut kalah. Ia memilih tidak melakukan apapun.

"Ya," ujarnya pelan. "Selamat tinggal dan jaga dirimu."

Sang _merman_ mendongakkan wajahnya sedikit dan tersenyum seperti dipaksakan. Perlahan, _merman_ itu menarik tangannya dari tepi sekoci; membiarkannya mengapung di udara. Diamatinya bagaimana _merman_ itu membuka mulut namun pada akhirnya tidak mengatakan apapun dan mencoba untuk berenang menjauh.

Ia tidak bergeming di tempat dan hanya menatap sosok itu berenang menjauh sebelum menyelam ke dalam air. Ujung sirip yang berkilau tertimpa cahaya dan air yang beriak pelan adalah hal terakhir yang dilihatnya.

Sosok itu telah pergi dan mungkin tidak akan kembali.

Lalu mengapa ada bagian di dalam dirinya yang juga ikut menghilang bersama pemuda setengah ikan itu?

Ia tidak tahu. Untuk pertama kalinya seorang Tom Riddle tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri.

**THE END**

Akan ada sekuel dari fanfiksi ini. Jangan khawatir, oke? Adapun judul sementaranya adalah **In Profundum Maris **yang akan mulai saya kerjakan dalam beberapa hari ke itu yang dapat saya katakan sekarang x)

Sekali lagi saya ucapkan terima kasih kepada **MyLullaby's**, **word-paroxysm**, **Guest**, **Zayn** **key**, **Sei**, **989seohye**, **cainelodie**, **Yulh** **Net8**, **Rest**, **SlytherSoul** **d'Malfoy**, dan **CCloveRuki** atas review-nya. Juga reader yang sejak kemarin meng-alert dan mem-fave atau hanya sekadar mampir untuk membaca, Sampai jumpa di sekuelnya nanti... ;)

**~Nesh**


	4. Chapter 4

**In Mediam Noctem**

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter belong to our favorite author J.K. Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsburry Books, Scholastic Books, and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
**Warning: **SLASH, AU, Merman!Noble!Harry, Marine!Tom, etc.  
**Part**: 4/4

**... ...**

Tom Riddle melihat jika dirinya seperti orang bodoh dan tidak berguna dengan hanya duduk diam di tempat ini. Walau _merman_ itu mengatakan agar lebih baik menunggu di sini, ia tidak bisa menuruti begitu saja kata-kata tersebut. Tidak ada seorang pun—terlebih manusia setengah ikan—yang bisa memerintahkannya melakukan sesuatu. Selama ini dirinyalah yang memberikan perintah dan bukan sebaliknya.

Tidak mengindahkan dinginnya air laut yang mulai menyusup kembali dari ujung celananya, ia menurunkan tubuhnya hingga tenggelam setengahnya. Kepalanya sempat terdongak dan menatap lubang besar di atas kepalanya. Matahari tampak masih bersinar dan tidak ada pertanda akan ada hujan atau badai.

Mengalihkan perhatian kembali ke arah air laut di sekelilingnya, ia mulai menimbang apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang. Ia tahu bahwa dirinya tidak bisa terus menerus berada di tempat ini. Bagaimana jika para bajak laut itu menemukan persembunyiannya?

Ia tidak takut jika harus berhadapan dengan para bajak laut itu. Tidak. Mereka tidak lebih hanya sekumpulan tikus penjarah yang tidak mempunyai etika atau pengetahuan seperti dirinya. Para bajak laut itu tidak cukup untuk membuat seorang Tom Riddle ketakutan dan bersembunyi seperti seekor kucing. Ia juga tidak peduli bahwa bajak laut yang ditemuinya adalah Pelahap Maut sekalipun.

Ia perlu melakukan sesuatu walau apapun resiko yang menghadangnya nanti.

Ia menarik napas panjang, mengisi paru-parunya dengan udara, sebelum menyelam ke dalam air. Perlu beberapa detik bagi kedua matanya agar membiasakan dengan gelapnya air laut di sekitarnya. Kedua kakinya dihentakkan ke belakang dengan kekuatan penuh. Ia membiarkan dirinya berenang dibawa arus.

Waktu di dalam air terasa berjalan dengan sangat lambat. Tekanan air di sekitarnya membuat tubuhnya terasa berat. Berkali-kali ia seperti ditarik oleh sesuatu yang tidak terlihat menuju ke laut yang dalam. Namun berkali-kali pula ia tidak membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Lagi dan lagi, ia mendapati kedua kakinya menghentak agar terus berenang. Ia berusaha keras untuk menuju ke permukaan sebelum mengisi kembali paru-parunya dengan udara segar.

Tidak ada siapapun di sekitarnya. Ia menyadari ketika sepasang mata gelapnya teredar ke sekitar, dirinya terombang-ambing tidak jauh dari pesisir pantai. Ia tidak punya ide di bagian pulau mana dirinya berada sekarang atau apakah bajak laut itu masih berada di pulau atau tidak. Ia hanya tahu bahwa kedua kakinya harus tetap bergerak untuk mencapai daratan.

Ia tidak mau repot-repot menghitung berapa lama waktu yang dibutuhkannya untuk sampai ke daratan. Tubuhnya yang mengerang protes karena kehabisan tenaga membuatnya langsung berbaring di atas pasir pantai. Kelopak matanya terpejam untuk menghalangi sinar matahari yang menyengat. Sambil mencoba mengatur napas, ia berusaha memulihkan tenaga.

Tapi sepertinya nasib baik sedang tidak berada di pihaknya. Tenaganya bahkan belum pulih ketika telinganya menangkap suara di dekat semak-semak di belakangnya. Menoleh ke arah asal suara, ia menemukan dua bajak laut tengah mencoba keluar dari dalam hutan. Selama beberapa saat tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang menyadari keberadaannya. Kedua orang itu masih terlihat tengah memperdebatkan sesuatu.

Ia tahu, walau tenaganya belum pulih, setidaknya bisa menumbangkan dua bajak laut. Dalam diam, tangannya bergerak meraih pedang yang terselip di pinggangnya. Ia berguling dan mencoba menegakkan diri. Namun baru saja berniat memasang kuda-kuda, salah satu bajak laut menyadari keberadaannya.

Terdengar bajak laut itu berteriak sambil mengacungkan telunjuk ke arahnya. Seperti tanpa perintah, bajak laut itu berlari ke arahnya. Ia sudah bersiap akan serangan yang datang. Ia bahkan sudah mengacungkan ujung pedangnya ke arah dua orang itu.

Namun terlalu terfokus ke arah kedua lawannya, ia sama sekali tidak menyadari jika ada seseorang muncul dari dalam laut dan tanpa suara berjalan ke arahnya sebelum memukul kepalanya dengan gagang senapan.

Rasa sakit dengan cepat menyerang kepalanya. Pandangannya mengabur sehingga membuatnya bahkan tidak bisa melihat gerakan dua bajak laut di hadapannya. Ia membiarkan tubuhnya tersungkur dan terjatuh di atas pasir pantai yang kasar.

Kedua mata gelapnya hanya bisa melihat sepasang kaki telanjang yang berdiri tepat di depan wajahnya semuanya menjadi gelap.

**... ...**

Suara teriakan dan kelakar tawa yang samar-samar tertangkap oleh telinganya adalah hal pertama yang menyapa ketika kesadaran kembali menghampirinya. Ia memaksakan diri untuk membuka kelopak matanya yang terasa amat berat. Segera mengutuk di bawah desah napasnya saat cahaya di sekelilingnya membuat kedua matanya seperti terbakar. Rasa sakit di kepalanya juga tidak membantu sedikit pun. Ia mengernyit ketika kepalanya seperti ditekan oleh sesuatu yang keras.

Ia memilih menutup kembali kelopak matanya. Setiap detik yang terlewati membuat telinganya menajam untuk menangkap suara. Ia tidak lagi hanya mendengar suara teriakan atau tawa namun juga suara seseorang menyanyi dan benda-benda keras yang dipukul pada permukaan kayu.

Berapa lama ia tidak sadarkan diri?

Dan... apa orang-orang itu tidak pernah mengenal kata 'tenang' sebelumnya? Ia bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri.

Perlu waktu cukup lama baginya untuk kembali mencoba membuka mata. Kali ini ia bersyukur karena tidak lagi merasakan cahaya membakar kedua bola matanya. Ia mengerjap beberapa kali dan mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling.

Ia tidak lagi terbaring di atas permukaan pasir namun duduk dengan tubuh terikat di tiang utama sebuah kapal. Kepalanya yang terdongak ke atas membuatnya menyadari bahwa ia berada di kapal yang sama dengan kapal bajak laut yang dilihatnya sebelum ini. Ia kembali mengutuk dalam hati terlebih setelah tidak menemukan pedangnya di manapun.

Sungguh. Tidak bisakah ia berada di dalam situasi yang lebih buruk lagi dari ini?

"... _Well, well, well_," suara seseorang tidak jauh darinya membuatnya menatap sosok itu dengan sepasang mata gelapnya.

Sosok itu adalah seorang laki-laki bertubuh tinggi dengan rambut berantakan dan sebuah luka melintang terpatri di pipinya. Pakaian yang kotor dan seperti tidak diganti selama beberapa minggu melekat di tubuh itu. Ia juga tidak luput melihat sebuah topi berwarna merah dengan lambang bajak laut menutupi kepala laki-laki tersebut.

"Lihat siapa yang bangun dari tidur nyenyaknya. Sudah memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan kami, Kapten?"

Walau terkejut karena sosok itu seperti mengenalnya, ia tidak memperlihatkan ekspresi itu di wajahnya. Pandangannya mengeras menyadari absennya keramaian di sekitarnya. Anak buah kapal tampak tidak lagi ingin bersenang-senang dan justru mengamati penuh minat kapten kapal yang kini berdiri di depannya dan berlutut sehingga pandangan mereka sejajar.

"Aku sungguh tidak menduga bahwa diriku sangat beruntung ketika menyadari siapa yang baru saja menumpang di kapalku," sang Kapten berkata sembari memamerkan deretan giginya yang menguning. "Selamat datang di kapalku, Kapten Riddle. Kuharap pelayanan yang diberikan awak kapalku cukup memuaskan."

"Tapi aku sama sekali tidak berpikir demikian, Kapten," jawabnya dengan senyum mengejek tersungging di wajahnya. "Pelayananmu justru sangat buruk, kurasa. Apa kau punya _ale_? Kepalaku sangat sakit karena pukulan anak buahmu, kurasa."

Sang Kapten tertawa keras. Ia tidak bergeming ketika laki-laki di hadapannya meraih sebuah belati yang terselip di pinggang dan menghujamkan benda itu tepat di tiang kayu di sisi kanan kepalanya.

"Ini pelayanan terbaik yang bisa diberikan olehku, Kapten," sosok itu berkata, menekankan suaranya di kata terakhir. "Aku bisa saja langsung membunuhmu dan mengumpankan mayatmu pada ikan hiu. Tapi mengingat bahwa banyak orang yang mau melakukan itu, mengapa aku harus repot?"

Ia terdiam namun tidak membiarkan dirinya terintimidasi. Kedua matanya menatap sepasang mata kuning di hadapannya sambil berusaha memeriksa ikatan pada kedua tangan dan tubuhnya. Ia mencoba untuk tidak mengerang frustrasi menyadari bahwa sepertinya sulit untuk melarikan diri dari kapal ini.

"Siapa kau?" tanyanya beberapa menit kemudian, mengamati sang Kapten kembali tersenyum dan berdiri; melepaskan topinya lalu membungkuk.

"Fenrir Greyback siap melayanimu, Kapten," laki-laki itu berkata, mengejeknya sebelum kembali ke dek kapal. Greyback berdiri di belakang kemudi kapal namun tidak melepaskan pandangan terhadapnya. "Sebaiknya kau duduk manis di tempatmu selagi bisa, sir, karena perjalanan kita masih sangat panjang."

"Ke mana kau akan membawaku?"

Greyback tampak berpikir sejenak lalu berkata, "Tentu saja ke tempat di mana aku akan mendapatkan imbalan karena berhasil menangkapmu. Mungkin kau tidak tahu, tapi kepalamu berharga sangat tinggi, Kapten. Sekarang lebih baik kau diam sebelum aku menjahit mulutmu!"

Ia sesungguhnya tidak gentar atau ketakutan atas ancaman Greyback. Namun menyadari bahwa dirinya sedang dalam keadaan yang tidak baik untuk melawan, ia memilih diam; mengamati kembali sekelilingnya. Para awak kapal tampak kembali berpesta dan menikmati _rum_ serta makanan yang terhidang. Beberapa dari mereka bahkan bernyanyi dengan suara sumbang. Ia mencoba untuk tidak memutar kedua matanya melihat seorang bajak laut menari di atas meja.

Dua hari berlalu dengan cepat tanpa disadari. Ia sudah mulai bosan karena terikat di tiang utama kapal seperti seekor binatang. Greyback dengan tegas memerintahkan salah satu bajak laut memberikan makanan hanya satu kali sehari. Ia juga tidak diijinkan pergi tanpa tangan terikat dan dua orang yang mengawasi. Setiap malam, ia dibiarkan tertidur di luar dengan tubuh tetap terikat. Tidak ada selimut yang menghangatkan tubuhnya dari angin laut.

Pernah sekali, ketika ia tidak sengaja membuat Greyback marah atas kata-katanya, kapten kapal itu tidak segan untuk memukul wajahnya hingga terluka parah. Darah mengucur dari luka di keningnya. Bibirnya robek karena pukulan laki-laki itu. sampai saat ini pun ia masih bisa merasakan nyeri menyerang setiap kali berniat berbicara atau memutar kepalanya.

"... Katakan, Kapten Riddle." Greyback menghampirinya setelah tiga hari sejak dirinya tertangkap. Laki-laki itu berlutut di hadapannya, memainkan sebuah belati tajam dan mengacungkan benda itu tepat di pipinya. "Aku mendengar kabar bahwa kau berhasil merampas seekor duyung dari tangan Hasan Mustafa."

Ia tidak memberikan komentar apapun.

"Di mana _merman_ itu sekarang, hmm?"

Ia menaikkan salah satu alisnya, tidak lepas menatap sepasang mata kuning milik Greyback. "Apa urusanmu dengan _merman_ itu? Bagaimana kau tahu mengenai keberadaannya?" tanyannya dan tidak terkejut mendengar sang Kapten tertawa.

"Kami punya banyak mata-mata yang bahkan kau sendiri tidak akan menyangkanya, Kapten," Greyback menjawab. "Dan apa urusanku dengan _merman_ itu? Aku hanya ingin mengambil apa yang dulunya menjadi milikku."

Ia tidak sadar bagaimana dirinya mendesis atas kata-kata Greyback. Kedua tangannya yang terikat terkepal erat. Pandangannya menajam; kembali teringat dengan sosok pemuda setengah ikan yang sempat dilupakannya begitu saja.

Di mana _merman_ itu sekarang? Apa _merman_ itu—Harry—menyadari dirinya menghilang dan ditangkap bajak laut? Ia ingin berpikir demikian. Pemuda setengah ikan itu pasti dengan mudah menyadari absennya dirinya. Sudah tiga hari ia ditahan di tempat ini. Siapapun pasti akan sadar.

Dan mungkin saat ini _merman_ itu pasti sudah memutuskan meninggalkannya.

"Jadi kau adalah pimpinan Pelahap Maut, huh?" ia bertanya lagi sembari berusaha mengabaikan bagaimana dadanya terasa seperti terbakar ketika mengingat sosok itu. "Dia mengatakan kepadaku kalau kalianlah yang menangkapnya."

Anehnya, Greyback tidak langsung menjawab. Ada kilat ketakutan ketika sepasang mata kuning itu melebar. Greyback dengan cepat menegakkan tubuh dan mundur beberapa langkah. Tepat di saat bersamaan, seorang awak kapal mendekat, membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Greyback yang membuat laki-laki itu berjalan menuju kemudi kapal.

"Siapkan layar dan tambah kecepatan!" Greyback berteriak lantang. Kedua mata Greyback tertuju ke arahnya sebelum tersenyum aneh. "Kita akan segera merapat."

Tubuhnya menegang sesaat dan dengan segera mengalihkan perhatian ke arah langit biru di atas kepalanya. Kedua tangannya masih terkepal erat seperti tidak peduli bagaimana kuku jarinya terbenam pada telapak tangannya. Ia tidak mengacuhkan bagaimana beberapa bajak laut tampak antusias karena sebentar lagi akan mendekati daratan.

Lalu kemudian, dirinya akan—

Ia tidak bisa menyelesaikan kalimat tersebut ketika tiba-tiba saja kapal bajak laut itu seperti menghantam sesuatu. Ia meringis kala kepalanya menghantam tiang kayu. Di sekitarnya, para bajak laut tampak terkejut. Beberapa dari mereka sempat tersungkur karena dampak hantaman.

"Apa yang terjadi!?" Greyback berteriak kepada salah satu anak buahnya yang mengawasi di atas tiang utama sembari mencengkeram erat kemudi kapal ketika sekali lagi kapal menghantam sesuatu. "Apa itu!?"

"Tidak tahu, Kapten! Tapi sepertinya kita menabrak sesuatu!"

Sepasang mata gelapnya hanya bisa mengamati apa yang terjadi di atas kapal—bagaimana tiba-tiba saja kapal besar itu bergoyang ke kanan dan ke kiri sebelum kembali dihantam oleh sesuatu. Ia tidak tahu apa yang tengah terjadi. Dari apa yang diamati, kapal itu sepertinya tidak sedang menghantam batu karang. Ia pasti sudah mendengar salah satu bajak laut yang bertugas di lambung kapal mengabarkan hal tersebut.

Kapal kembali bergoyang dengan cukup keras. Bajak laut di sekitarnya berusaha berpegangan di beberapa bagian kapal; bertahan sampai guncangan selesai. Ia adalah satu-satunya orang yang berusaha tampak tenang di antara kepanikan di sekitarnya. Greyback pun bahkan tampak cemas atas apa yang terjadi dengan kapalnya.

"K—KRAKEN!"

Ia mendengar seorang bajak laut di sisi kanan kapal berteriak. Jari laki-laki itu tertuju pada bagian depan kapal. Seolah tengah berada di pemakaman, kesunyian menggantung di atmosfir. Seluruh pasang mata seperti tidak bisa melepaskan pandangan ke arah ujung sebuah tentakel raksasa yang perlahan bergerak mencengkeram sebuah patung _mermaid_ emas yang terpasang di ujung kapal; meremasnya hingga hancur.

Tentakel itu sangat besar—berkali-kali lipat dari tentakel yang biasa dilihatnya. Ia bahkan bisa melihat ribuan mulut-mulut penghisap di bagian bawah tentakel itu. Dan yang lebih mengerikan, tentakel itu tidak hanya satu. Dua tentakel berukuran tiga kali lebih besar dari tiang utama kapal mencuat dari permukaan laut.

Teriakan menggema di sekitarnya kala dua tentakel itu menghantam dek kapal. Ia memejamkan matanya menghindari serpihan-serpihan kayu berujung tajam yang berhamburan di udara. Tidak jauh darinya, Greyback segera meneriakkan perintah untuk melawan. Wajah laki-laki itu tampak ketakutan. Bunyi letusan senapan dan meriam terdengar—mengenai tentakel besar di sekitar mereka.

Tiga tentakel lain muncul dari dalam air, menyerang kapal bertubi-tubi. Ia tidak merasa kasihan ketika salah satu tentakel menghantam beberapa bajak laut sekaligus dan membuat tubuh mereka melayang di udara sebelum terjatuh ke laut.

Ia tidak pernah melihat _kraken_ sebelumnya dan hanya mendengar dari cerita-cerita para pelaut namun dirinya segera tahu bahwa serangan makhluk itu bisa berdampak buruk bagi kapal apapun. Hanya beberapa menit saja hampir semua bagian kapal rusak parah. Ia sempat mendengar salah satu awak mengatakan air sudah menggenangi lambung kapal. Banyak bajak laut yang terluka. Senapan dan meriam seolah tidak memberikan dampak apapun bagi makhluk itu.

Menyadari bahwa ia justru akan mati karena _kraken_ jika tidak segera berusaha melepaskan diri membuatnya mengalihkan perhatian ke sekitar. Para bajak laut di sekelilingnya seolah tidak lagi memedulikannya dan sibuk mencoba menyelamatkan diri mereka. Ia memanfaatkan hal itu terlebih setelah merasakan ikatan pada tubuhnya lebih longgar.

Cukup mudah baginya melepaskan ikatan tubuhnya. Diraihkan sebuah pedang milik salah satu bajak laut yang tidak sadarkan diri dan berlari ke sisi kanan kapal. Greyback tidak terlihat di manapun. Ia tidak berpikir dua kali untuk melompat ke laut ketika melihat tentakel-tentakel _kraken_ melilit badan kapal sebelum meremukkannya seperti meremas sebuah kertas. Sangat tidak bisa dipercaya bagaimana kapal besar itu hancur dengan begitu mudahnya karena satu serangan dari _kraken_.

Ia mencoba berenang dan berenang, memaksakan kedua kakinya bergerak untuk menjauh dari arus yang dibuat ketika _kraken_ menarik kapal itu ke dalam laut. Banyak bajak laut yang tidak bisa meloloskan diri. Saat menyadari hal itu, hanya ada dirinya dan enam bajak laut yang terombang-ambing di lautan dengan berpegangan pada sisa-sisa kapal yang karam.

Dan Greyback bukanlah satu satu dari mereka.

Ia menarik napas panjang dan mengeluarkannya dengan perlahan. Tubuhnya terasa lelah bukan hanya akibat apa yang baru saja terjadi. Greyback yang memberinya makan satu kali sehari membuatnya tidak mempunyai tenaga lebih. Cukup beruntung ketika berpikir bagaimana dirinya bisa meloloskan diri dari serangan _kraken_.

Ia bahkan mulai berpikir bahwa kesadarannya akan hilang lebih cepat dari yang diperkirakannya jika tidak terkejut merasakan sentuhan pada bahunya.

Secara naluriah ia menyiagakan tubuhnya. Hampir saja menghunuskan pedangnya kalau tidak menyadari sosok yang berenang di hadapannya. Sepasang mata _emerald_ itu menatapnya tanpa berkedip.

"Kapten—?"

Ia mengerjap. Kedua matanya melebar sesaat. Ia tidak menduga akan menemukan _merman_ itu ada di depannya—di hadapannya. Namun tubuhnya yang terasa lelah membuatnya tidak bisa memikirkan apapun. Ia juga mendadak menjadi tuli sehingga tidak bisa mendengar apapun yang dikatakan _merman_ itu.

Dan merasa kalah atas kondisi tubuhnya, sekali lagi ia tidak melawan ketika kesadaran meninggalkannya—membiarkan kepalanya tertumpu pada bahu sang _merman_ agar tidak tenggelam di dalam air.

**... ...**

Ia tidak tahu berapa lama dirinya tidak sadar. Ketika membuka matanya kembali, pandangannya segera tertuju pada langit-langit ruangan yang terbuat dari kayu. Ruangan yang tidak hentinya bergerak membuatnya berpikir bahwa ia tengah berada di sebuah kapal. Cukup lama ia menghabiskan waktunya dengan menatap langit-langit dan mendengarkan debur ombak serta segala jenis aktivitas di luar sana sampai mendengar suara pintu yang perlahan dibuka.

Untuk ke sekian kalinya ia dibuat terkejut ketika menemukan sosok Lucius Malfoy berdiri di samping tempat tidurnya. Seragam marinir melekat di tubuh laki-laki itu. Sepasang mata abu-abu Lucius tampak tidak memperlihatkan ekspresi apapun.

"_My_ _Lord_...," Lucius menyapa. Ia bersyukur laki-laki itu tidak berniat untuk membantunya duduk di atas tempat itu. Lucius tahu bahwa hal itu sama saja dengan menghinanya. "Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Buruk," katanya dengan suara parau sembari menerima segelas air yang disodorkan Lucius kepadanya. Mendesah pelan atas sensasi dingin yang meredakan rasa sakit di tenggorokannya. "Berapa lama aku tidak sadar?"

"Dua hari, sir. Dokter mengatakan jika kau terlalu kelelahan."

Ia menganggukkan kepala, mengalihkan perhatian ke sekeliling ruangan. Ruangan itu seperti ruangan kapten biasa. Sebuah bendera Inggris menempel pada salah satu dinding. Sebuah meja kayu ditempatkan di tengah-tengah ruangan beserta peta dan perlengkapan menulis. Ia memaksakan kakinya untuk melangkah menuju ke meja. Kedua matanya tidak lepas menatap peta yang terbentang di hadapannya.

"Bagaimana kau menemukanku, Lucius?" tanyanya, mengerling laki-laki berambut pirang itu dari sudut matanya

"Harus kuakui bukan aku yang menemukanmu, _my_ _Lord_." Lucius berjalan sebelum berdiri di sampingnya. "_Merman_ itu menemukan kapal ini ketika kami mencari di tempat kapalmu karam. Dia membawa kami ke pulau tempat di mana kau terdampar namun tidak menemukanmu. Kami tidak tahu apa yang dilakukannya karena ia hanya mengatakan jika kau ditangkap bajak laut. Dia membantu kami membebaskanmu dengan memancing _kraken_ ke kapal itu. Harus kuakui apa yang dilakukan merman itu cukup mengangumkan. Kau tidak sadarkan diri saat kami menemukanmu, sir."

Ia menatap kembali peta di atas meja.

"Kita berjarak dua hari dari Wales," kata Lucius lagi seperti mengetahui apa yang dipikirkannya. "_Merman_ itu menceritakan mengenai... _well_, kesepakatan kalian—bahwa kau akan membawanya ke sana. Apa itu yang akan kaulakukan, _my_ _Lord_? Kita bisa saja—"

"—kita akan tetap pergi ke Wales," ia menyela tanpa melihat Lucius. "Lalu di mana _merman_ itu sekarang?"

"Di ruang barang, sir."

Tanpa menunggu Lucius mengatakan sesuatu, ia melangkahkan kakinya ke luar dari ruangan kapten. Matahari yang bersinar terik di atas kepala membuatnya mengangkat lengan untuk menaungi kepalanya. Ia sempat mengedarkan pandanganya ke sekeliling. Kapal ini tidak jauh berbeda dengan kapal miliknya dulu. Walau demikian, ia tahu bahwa tetap saja kapal ini berbeda. Kapal ini bukanlah kapal pertamanya—_the Knight of Walpurgis_.

Hanya memandang sekilas ke arah anggota marinir yang memberikan hormat saat dirinya melintas, ia berjalan menuju ruangan barang. Tidak sulit untuk menemukan sosok itu. pemuda setengah ikan tersebut tengah berenang di dalam kotak kaca berukuran besar. Seorang petugas yang menjaga di dekat sang _merman_ segera menegakkan tubuh. Ia mengibaskan tangan; mengisyaratkan petugas itu untuk meninggalkannya.

"Kapten," sang _merman_ menyapa, menumpukan dagu pada kedua tangan yang terlipat di pinggir kotak kaca. Ekor bersisiknya bergerak pelan sambil sesekali mencipratkan air ke atas. "Kesehatanmu sudah pulih sekarang, kurasa."

Ia tidak langsung menjawab, membiarkan dirinya mematung di depan sosok setengah ikan itu sebelum mendekati kotak kaca. Dilihatnya sepasang mata hijau cemerlang di hadapannya sempat melebar.

"Dua hari lagi kita akan sampai di Wales," katanya.

Ia tidak luput melihat ekspresi senang di wajah itu. Senyum lebar tersungging di wajah sang _merman_ dan membuat dadanya seperti sesak oleh sesuatu yang tidak terlihat. Ya. Dua hari lagi mereka akan merapat ke daratan. Dua hari lagi _merman_ itu akan pergi.

Selamanya...

Ia mengernyit. Tidak sadar bagaimana tangannya kini bergerak memegangi bagian depan kemejanya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Segera mengalihkan pandangan begitu menyadari tatapan sang _merman_ tertuju padanya.

"Kau terlihat senang," ujarnya pelan, berusaha mengenyahkan apa yang dirasakannya.

_Merman_ itu kembali tersenyum. "Tentu saja. Apa kau tidak akan merasa senang jika pulang ke tanah kelahiranmu, Kapten?" Ia tidak menjawab. "Ini pertama kalinya aku kembali ke Wales setelah sekian lama."

"Aku mengerti."

Selama beberapa saat, ia membiarkan kesunyian melanda tempat itu. Entah mengapa, suaranya mendadak menghilang. Tidak ada kata-kata yang muncul untuk menghilangkan kesunyian di sekitarnya. Pada akhirnya, tidak ingin tampak bodoh dengan hanya berdiri, ia memilih membalikkan tubuh.

"Kapten..."

Dari balik bahu, sepasang mata gelapnya menatap sosok setengah ikan itu. Senyum di wajah sang _merman_ kini menghilang. Ia menyadari jika _merman_ itu seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"Aku..."—sang _merman_ terdiam sejenak sebelum menggelengkan kepala—"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih karena kau menepati kesepakatan kita."

_Merman_ itu kembali tersenyum namun ia bisa melihat senyum tersebut tidak mencapai mata. Ada sesuatu yang menahan sosok tersebut. Tapi ia tidak mengutarakan apa yang ada di pikirannya. Semua itu tidak ada hubungan dengan dirinya. Ia sudah melakukan apa yang seharusnya dilakukannya. Walau sangat ingin menghadiahkan _merman_ itu ke hadapan sang Ratu, ia menahan keinginan tersebut. Seorang Tom Riddle tidak akan menjilat ludahnya sendiri.

"Kau tidak perlu berterima kasih kepadaku," katanya. "Itu adalah hal yang seharusnya kulakukan. Kau menyelamatkanku. Setidaknya hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan untuk membalas semua itu."

Tidak memedulikan keterkejutan di wajah sang _merman_, ia membalikkan tubuh dan berjalan meninggalkan sosok tersebut. Ia tidak terkejut ketika sepasang mata gelapnya menemukan Lucius Malfoy berdiri di luar pintu—menunggunya.

Dua hari bukanlah waktu yang lama jika kau sedang berada di lautan. Ia bahkan tidak merasakan waktu berjalan dengan sangat cepat. Hanya dengan sekejap mata, salah satu anak buahnya yang bertugas di atas tiang utama meneriakkan bahwa daratan sudah terlihat. Ia membiarkan pandangannya menatap siluet daratan dari kejauhan.

Selama dua hari ia menghabiskan waktunya dengan mendengarkan apa yang terjadi selama dirinya terdampar di pulau. Lucius Malfoy memberikan seluruh informasi itu kepadanya. Beberapa kali ia mendapati dirinya duduk di ruangang kapten sembari membaca beberapa berkas. Sesekali pula ia akan turun ke ruang barang dan melihat keadaan sang _merman_. Mereka akan berbincang selama beberapa saat sebelum ia kembali meninggalkan sosok tersebut.

Dan setiap kali kembali dari tempat itu, dadanya terasa ditekan dengan kuat jika mengingat pemuda setengah ikan tersebut akan kembali ke tanah kelahirannya.

Kapalnya tidak merapat di pelabuhan terdekat. Merman itu menjelaskan bahwa akan lebih baik merapat di dekat teluk. Ia tidak memperdebatkan hal tersebut dan segera memerintahkan anak buahnya menurunkan jangkar di tempat yang ditentukan.

Sebuah sekoci segera diturunkan karena kapalnya tidak bisa mendekat lagi ke daratan. Ia sendirilah yang akan membawa _merman_ itu turun dari kapalnya dan mengatarkannya. Sepanjang perjalanan tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang mengucapkan sesuatu. _Merman_ itu berenang dalam diam sementara dirinya mengayuh sekoci.

Teluk itu tidaklah besar. Dikelilingi batu karang yang membentuk seperti _atol_. Laut biru dan bersih membentang di belakangnya, sementara di depannya, pantai berpasir putih seperti menyambut. Tapi sang merman itu tidak menuju ke sana melainkan ke sebuah gua di dekat batu karang.

"Kau hanya bisa mengantarku sampai di sini," sang merman berkata sambil sesekali mengerling ke sekitar. "Para _merpeople_ akan marah jika ada manusia yang mendekat."

Ia menganggukkan kepala, berniat untuk memutar sekocinya sebelum merasakan tangan pemuda setengah ikan itu menggenggam tepi sekoci. Ia terdiam menatap sosok di hadapannya.

Tidak ada kata yang terucap dari bibirnya. Tidak ada percakapan yang seperti cocok di saat seperti ini. Ia hanya diam menatap sepasang mata _emerald_ di hadapannya. Kedua tangannya mencengkeram erat dayung di kedua sisi sekoci.

_Ini adalah perpisahan_, suara di dalam kepalanya berkata. _Lakukan sesuatu_.

Tapi ia tidak menuruti kata-kata tersebut. Ia hanya diam, begitu juga dengan _merman_ itu. Atmosfir di sekitarnya terasa sangat berat hingga membuatnya tidak mampu bernapas dengan baik.

"Selamat tinggal, kurasa," _merman_ itu berbisik dan menundukkan kepala sehingga membuatnya tidak bisa melihat ekspresi di wajah tersebut. Ia merasakan jarinya berkedut seperti ingin menyentuh helaian rambut hitam yang basah itu. Tapi sekali lagi keinginan tersebut kalah. Ia memilih tidak melakukan apapun.

"Ya," ujarnya pelan. "Selamat tinggal dan jaga dirimu."

Sang _merman_ mendongakkan wajahnya sedikit dan tersenyum seperti dipaksakan. Perlahan, _merman_ itu menarik tangannya dari tepi sekoci; membiarkannya mengapung di udara. Diamatinya bagaimana _merman_ itu membuka mulut namun pada akhirnya tidak mengatakan apapun dan mencoba untuk berenang menjauh.

Ia tidak bergeming di tempat dan hanya menatap sosok itu berenang menjauh sebelum menyelam ke dalam air. Ujung sirip yang berkilau tertimpa cahaya dan air yang beriak pelan adalah hal terakhir yang dilihatnya.

Sosok itu telah pergi dan mungkin tidak akan kembali.

Lalu mengapa ada bagian di dalam dirinya yang juga ikut menghilang bersama pemuda setengah ikan itu?

Ia tidak tahu. Untuk pertama kalinya seorang Tom Riddle tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri.

**THE END**

Akan ada sekuel dari fanfiksi ini. Jangan khawatir, oke? Adapun judul sementaranya adalah **In Profundum Maris **yang akan mulai saya kerjakan dalam beberapa hari ke itu yang dapat saya katakan sekarang x)

Sekali lagi saya ucapkan terima kasih kepada **MyLullaby's**, **word-paroxysm**, **Guest**, **Zayn** **key**, **Sei**, **989seohye**, **cainelodie**, **Yulh** **Net8**, **Rest**, **SlytherSoul** **d'Malfoy**, dan **CCloveRuki** atas review-nya. Juga reader yang sejak kemarin meng-alert dan mem-fave atau hanya sekadar mampir untuk membaca, Sampai jumpa di sekuelnya nanti... ;)

**~Nesh**


End file.
